Arachnid Freedom
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: This is the second book to the first one, Arachnid Beginnings. Rabecka, Gwen and Peter are back! Gwen and Becky know who Spider-Man is, but Spider-Man/Peter don't know who Scarlet-Spider and Black Widow are. Used to be called 'New York Heroes'
1. Chapter 1

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I spat, glaring at him. Peter Parker smiled and brushed me cheek with his finger tips. I snatched his hand away. "What the _heck _is wrong with you?" I emphasized.

Peter tilted his head. "I feel fine. Brilliant, actually." He said. But he wasn't. He'd changed in some horrifying way.

the rest of school was a living Hell. Peter was a pervert, Gwen was gone with her other friends all the time, and Harry was angry. On top of that, I had to practice Christmas songs.

Finally I swung toward home. I stopped on a roof to look out over New York when my Spider-Sense told me that Spider-Man was there. "Spider-man...?" He was all black. "That's me, Sweetheart." "Okay, one, don't call me that. Two, who's copying who now?" I asked triumphantly.

"Black is the new blue and red." He placed a hand on his hip saucily. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I furrowed my brow. "Nothing in the world wrong with me." He laughed. "I think you need to see a shrink." I said. "Riiiiiiight." Spider-Man waved my suggestion away.

I jumped up and kicked him in the chest. "Seriously-what's wrong with you?" _And where's Scarlet Spider? _I pulsed and he screamed. It wasn't as hard as I could. I walked to the edge of the roof and he followed. I swung around and caught his throat in an iron grip and held him against the wall. "God, Parker, don't make me do this!" I exclaimed.

"Do what, Sweetheart?" I turned my head to the side and worked my jaw. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, and pulsed. Spider-Man screamed and dropped from my grasp.

I ran and jumped off the building. What happened to him?

Two days later, I swung into an ambush of police officers. "You there! Stop!" I froze, wondering what happened. I heard Spider-Man in the shadows. "They think you're me. they're mad at a few things I did." "Like what, Spider-Man?" I shot. "Not Spider-Man, Venom!" I heard a tint of another voice. He was being controlled!

I zoomed away from there, thinking of ways I could free Peter.

**Sorry, it's short. **


	2. Chapter 2

"We don't need anyone! We have more power, more power to do more things with!" Spider-Man/Venom stood in front of me.

I looked over his shoulder. "We? Is someone else here?" _Damn it! Why did Gwen have to go visit her grandparents in Hawaii?! _"No! Us! We!" Spider-Man stepped forward. I stumbled back, waving my arms in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There is no 'we' nor 'us.' There will never be an 'us'." I shook my head. "No, doofus! Us!" Venom pointed to himself. It had been two weeks, and I still couldn't find a way for me to get Peter out of that suit, and i finally figured out what it was.

It was an alien simbiote goo that attached itself to a jet. "Whoa, here comes the hot stuff." Something blue and white flashed down in front of me. I jumped back, cursing my "oh, so helpful" spider-sense.

"Well, well. I see black is the new blue and red." The girl purred. "Hey, Black Cat. Looking lovely today." Venom placed a hand on his hip. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Black Cat noticed. "Jealous of me?" She asked. "What? No." I shook my head. "Look, are you on my side, or theirs?" I pointed at a group of robbers running from police. "We don't need anyone!" "Enough with the 'we' already! I get it! Spider-Man is history! Meaning Venom is going down." I slapped my fist to my palm and disappeared over the edge of the building, webbing up the gang robbers and evading the cops.

I followed Venom, until he got a block from his house. The black suit melted off him. "So, I've learned the simbiote doesn't like vibrations. And it just wants something that loves to hate!" Peter muttered. "What was I doing out there?" He rubbed his neck, looking at a new burn on his arm.

I turned and ran home. I had two plans. Trap Peter in a metal container and make a vibration storm that'll be plastered in history books, or pretend that I want the simbiote. I'll go with plan A.

I swung in my room and sat on my bed. Venom was definetally stronger, smarter and faster. What if he found out who I was? And who is this Black Cat creature. Me? Jealous? Bah!

"Becky!" "Coming Granny!" I pulled on a shirt and ran downstairs. "Dinner. What are you doing up there?" "English essay," I smiled. "I see." I sat down and we ate dinner, and I went over my plans for the elimination of Venom and reunion of Spider-Man.

**Sorry I'm taking care of Venom so fast, but I don't like Peter against Becky.**

****"Morning Ms. Sanders." My Bio teacher greeted as I handed in the test the next day. Peter shoved by me and I tripped. "Here," I looked up. Harry stood above me, a hand down toward me. I took it, and then Harry stared at Peter. "What's wrong with Pete? He never plows through anyone." Harry said. I looked away and saw Peter looking at us in surprise, and then the hard look came back into his eyes.

I realized so close Harry and I were, and stepped back. "Thanks. I have to book my seat." I waved and went to sit down. I didn't 'like' Harry and didn't want to imply that I did. Ew.

"Howdy-doodle?" Mary Jane sat down beside me. "Huh?" I knew she was trying to make me laugh. I hadn't really been focused on anything but my mission for later. "What's on your mind? Spill." I glanced over at Harry, whom I could feel watching me every tenth of a second. AGH! Stupid math! "You like Harry?" Mary Jane asked. "Ugh! No!" I burst out laughing.

"Oh. Then what's that about?" She pointed at Harry, who was taking no precautions to me noticing his burning stare. I shifted. "I'm moving from this table. Ugh!" I moved to the other side of the cafeteria.

That evening, I hung upside down on a lamp post. "Here, spidey spidey spidey!" I called. "You called?" I spun around before the voice, thanks to my sharp senses. I grabbed the lamp post and swung around it before kicking him in the face. He grabbed me and threw me, and i hit the corner of a building, ripping my costume.

"My costume mends auto pilot. Envious, yet?" Venom asked. He just gave me the window to initiate plan B in case A didn't work. "Hell yeah." I jumped up, dodged a punch and landed a kick to a place not decent enough to name. I punched him in the chest and pulsed, but he threw me away like a rag doll. Man, I'm starting to pity Raggedy Ann.

"Yo, Venom! You should have a taste of your own _poison!" _I shouted as he webbed me. His webs were far stronger. I ran around him until his own web encased him. He struggled as I sliced the webs with my knife. I grabbed a baseball bat I hat stashed beside the building and saw Venom sitting right next to the lamp post. I hit it hard and watched it convulse in tiny shimmers.

Spider-Man's black suit screamed and pulled away before reattaching itself. I hit it over and over again until Spider-Man got a bit of self control and ripped some off. "That suit is awesome. I want it for myself." I lied. I kicked up a bucket and smacked it with the bat. It landed on Venom's head and I walloped it, sending the simbiote screaming.

Venom ripped through his bonds and leapt up. I dodged kicks and punches. I felt bone break beneath my fist and then felt searing pain to my abdomen. "Don't want to fight a girl." Venom mocked. "Too late. Besides, I'm fighting one now." I spun around, jumped up and kicked him in the chin. he caught me around the waist and threw me.

The suit around my left hip ripped and tore, and blood seeped through my gloves while white flashed rythmically behind my right eye.

I fell to my knees, giving up with plan A. I held out my hands. "I hate my life!" I pretended. "I hate everything about it!" Venom stared at me. "Take me, instead. Make me great. Together, we could be unstoppable!" The simbiote stopped screaming and began to detach itself from Spider-Man. It came to me, and I let it cover me. _What? _Something screamed in my head. _You tricked us! You don't want us! _"You're smarter than I thought." I laughed as the black goo tried to melt away from me.

I made a web bag and put it in. "Cement here I come!" I swung quickly to a construction site and discreetly dropped the sack into a wet square of cement. I swung back, trying to nurse my wounds and watch for Spider-Man at the same time. "I don't know whether to thank you or apologize." I spun around.

Spider-Man stood behind me, looking at his feet. The past few weeks had really taken the friend out of my friend, and now that Spider-Man was here instead of Venom, I was okay with swallowing my pride for a few minutes. I ran forward and tackled him in a hug. "Whoa!" Spider-Man stumbled back but stayed up right. "I'd rather be friendly enemies than real enemies." I whispered.

"Tell me what happened." Spider-Man said.

I got my "cool air" back and sat on the ledge, explaining everything. "I'm so sorry. About everything." He looked guiltily at my burns and scratches.

"Sorry for zapping your vocal cords." I winced. "Eh." Spider-Man shrugged. "Well," I stood up and stretched. "I've loved our little heart-to-heart, but you need to go." "Huh?" I kicked Spider-Man off the building and heard him scream as I swung toward my house.

I changed into my casual clothes and danced around my room, glad that Peter was back. "Was that you singing?" Granny asked. "Yes..." I groaned. "You should try out for singing! The next Christmas Prom is in a few days, you know?" Granny suggested. "You know, keeping "talents" I used air quotes. "Can be kept to myself, right?" "No sarcasm! That was beautiful!" Granny exclaimed. "Don't you dare touch that phone!" I shouted as she disappeared downstairs.

The next morning, I was out before five, enjoying the Saturday Sunrise. "Morning, Sweetheart!" I looked up. A guy with a ski mask on pressed a button and a led weight from a crane began to fall. It hit me and I fell to the ground. The shadow around me got bigger as the weight grew closer.

Suddenly it stopped. I opened my eyes. Spider-Man had his knees apart and his shoulders bearing the weight. I knew there was no way he could have done that any other time. "Let me help!" I shouted. "No, move!" Spider-Man protested. I scrambled out of the way. Spider-Man dropped the weight and raised an arm. I stopped him before he swung away.

"How did you lift that?" I asked. "Sometimes you don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." Spider-Man swung away.

A goofy obnoxious though passed into my head as I smiled. "_The only choice you have." _He'd said.

_I was his only chance? _I knew it was cheesy, but my girl side is allowed to show a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while after my cheesy thinking passed, I was on my way up the wall to find the guy that dropped the lead weight.

I saw him in a spider web cocoon pasted to the building and grinned. Spider-Man had beat me to him. Now, though, Spidey was out of sight, and the sun was coming up.

I raced back to the house and changed into a tank top, jeans, tennis shoes and put my hair up in a sloppy ponytail. "Some one's up early!" Granny exclaimed. "Morning, Granny." I kissed her cheek and put two pieces of bread in the toaster while she finished making the eggs and pulled the bacon out of the oven.

"What are we doing today?" I asked. "Well, I was planning on staying here at home and cleaning-" Granny began. "Well, I can help with that, and then I'd like you to help me with a Christmas knitting project." That sparked her attention. I knew that knitting was Granny's favorite thing in the world to do.

"That would be wonderful. But I'm still sending you to find a gown for the prom." I snapped my fingers. "Darn." "So, what do you want to make?" Granny asked. "I want to make blankets for Gwen, Peter and a scarf and hat for Harry." I said. "You've been here for six years now and still only have three friends?" Granny raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but it's true." I laughed and set the glasses on the table. "Milk or OJ?" I asked. "I'll have my tea," Granny held up her red snowflake mug. I put one glass back and filled my own with Orange Juice.

"These eggs are delicious." I complimented. "Thank you, dear." Granny smiled and daintily lifted her fork to her mouth. My Granny always reminded me of an old fashioned lady, full of manners and kindness, as well as tradition.

I took all the dishes to the sink, wiped down the table and filled the dishwasher. "Laundry?" I asked. "I'll put it on the couch." Granny went to the laundry room while I washed down the kitchen counters and swept the floor. We sat on the couch and folded the clothes while listening to instrumental Christmas music. Granny dusted the China cabinet and bookshelves while I put clothes away, and then she swept the living room, dinning room and hall floors while I cleaned the windows.

We vacuumed and straightened our own rooms and cleaned the bathrooms before sinking down with cocoa, knitting needles, yarn and a Harry Connick Jr. CD. Granny popped it in while I found the end of my white yarn. "This one is for Gwen." I said, looking through my yarn colors. "Okay, and which one for Peter? I can make his." Granny suggested.

I held up a navy blue, but then changed my mind. "Actually, can you make Gwen's? I'd like to do Peter's." I looked down and blushed as she gave me a "knowing" smile. Seriously, that's just embarrassing. "Of course," Granny took the white yarn and told me how many stitches I needed.

For three hours we worked, and it felt like we weren't getting far. "I'll help with lunch." I suggested. "As long as you're helping, why don't we do something special today? The house is clean." Granny thought for a minute. "We can have soup and salad for lunch, a tea party at four, and then ham, green beans and mashed potatoes with gravy for dinner." She looked happy. I smiled, even though a tea party might be uncomfortable. "Of course, Granny."

I chopped lettuce and shredded carrot and cucumber while Granny made split pea soup. Setting the dressing and salad on the table, I set the silver ware, plates and napkins neatly as Granny set the soup on a hot pad. "There goes Spider-Man." Granny remarked. My heart almost tugged me up the stairs to my suit, but I decided to let Spidey handle this one.

"Just glad to know he's out there." I said at the sound of sirens. I took a bite of salad. "So tell me, Becky. When is your tour?" Granny asked. "Our class is going to Dr. Octavius' lab on Monday." I replied, excitement showing in my voice.

Granny smiled. "Your father might not have approved of all the science," She said. Fear struck me. "But I think it's wonderful." I sighed in relief. "I love it." I laughed. "I know you do." we finished lunch and I unloaded and reloaded the dishwasher and finished cleaning the kitchen. We watched an old movie on TV, and I looked at my watch. "It's three o' clock. Go buy yourself a gown, and then we'll have tea." Granny said. I pulled a blouse on over my tank top and grabbed my purse.

I read the news on my iPhone as I walked to the store, hoping to find something interesting. Nothing. But I can't exactly say I have a boring life. I glanced down at my purse which contained my Black Widow outfit. "Afternoon, chick." I ignored the drunk bum and kept walking. "I was talking to you!" I sped up a bit.

"Look babe, slow down." He caught my elbow. I hit him with my purse and ran, thankful I was wearing sneakers instead of heels. I felt him grab my shoulder and drag me into an alley. "Go away!" I screamed. "Listen to the lady." I rolled my eyes. Spider-Man slid down his web. Drunkie dropped his hold on me. "Excuse me? Don't tell me what to do!" He shouted in a slur. "Uh huh. Right." Spider-Man waved his arm in the yadda yadda motion.

Drunkie advanced upon him with a knife, and I held back a laugh. Spider-Man kicked him in the face and knocked his feet out from under him.

"Thanks!" I called as I walked away from them. "Any time!" I looked back to see the empty alley and trussed up drunkie. "Thanks alot." I whispered, knowing Spider-Man was still close enough to hear.

I made my way to the store and selected a long, floor length red gown with a white fluffy trim that hugged my shoulders. I purchased it and then hurried home to Granny and our awaiting tea party.

She had her China out, with small cookies fresh from the oven and Jasmine tea in the pot. "What did you get?" She asked. I showed it to her. "It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed. "I like it okay." I admitted. "Hang it up and then come down and have a seat." She pushed me to the stairs and then I heard the scrape of her putting cookies from the tray to a China platter.

I walked downstairs and sat at the table, opposite Granny. She stood and poured tea, offered cream and sugar and a cookie. I felt like I was in the film Felicity. "So," Granny began as I took a sip. "Your friend, Peter, yes?" She questioned. "Yes..." I raised an eyebrow.

"He seems like quite the gentleman." She looked cautiously at me. "Uh huh..." "Do you like him?" I choked on my tea. "What?" I exclaimed. "Do you like him?" "Yes, if I didn't like him, we wouldn't be friends!" I laughed. "That's not what I meant." Granny pressed gently. "I really don't know," I confided. "I see. You'll figure it out." Granny smiled, and I felt like hugging her for understanding.

After tea, we cleaned up and continued knitting, singing along to Christmas music.

That night after Granny went to bed, I took a swing out through New York. "Hey, girlfriend." I spun around. There, on the roof behind me sat Black Cat. "What?" I spat. "Don't sass. Come over here and look at this." She coaxed. Hesitantly I walked over. "You two, Spider-boy." She looked up into the sky and I saw Spider-Man swing through the air.

I looked at the tablet in her hand. It almost looked like an iPad. "What do you want?" Spider-Man asked bitterly. I smiled. "Oooh...what happened to hot stuff." Spider-Man didn't even shift. "What do you want?" He repeated. "I want to know what your twin has gotten into." She held up the tablet. A news website was pulled up with a video clip.

Spider-Man held up web sacks full of money and busted through a window, demanding that other sacks be filled up. He suffocated an innocent by stander in the bank. I gasped. "That's not Spider-Man." I said. "He's too tall and muscular." I said. "Okay, you might not have meant that as an insult, but that kinda hurt." Spider-Man joked. "Hey, you're muscular enough to do your job." I punched him hard in the arm.

"Quiet down, love birds." Black Cat chuckled smoothly. I gritted my teeth. "Don't make me zap you." I muttered. "We won't go there," Black Cat said. "But I know this is an imposter, and I know where he'll strike next." She folded her legs beneath her.

"Where?" I demanded. "Ask nicely, girlfriend, and I'll tell you." She looked me up and down. "Black Cat, where will he strike again?" I heard impressively masked annoyance in Spider-Man's 'nice' tone. "Follow me, Spiders." She took off running, and I looked at Spider-Man. "To go or not to go? That is the question." I muttered. "To go." Spider-Man and I followed Black Cat.

She led us to a wharf, where an expensive cruise ship was being boarded. It was obviously a party, and people were dressed for a ball. "What makes you think he'll be here?" Spider-Man asked. "Oh please. I think like a thief. A ship full of over dressed fat cats are going to attract every criminal mind within the New York city limits." Black Cat rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," Spider-Man said. "Right behind you, big guy." Black Cat purred. I suppressed the urge to zap her. Jeez, I was being weird around her and Spider-Man lately. What was wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

I saw Black Cat and Spider-Man below me on a machine that looked like a Ski-Doo. The swerved through the water as I swung from building to building. Dropping silently on the roof of the cruise ship, I heard Spider-Man say, "This is far enough." Then he jumped and landed on his feet silently on the deck.

I growled to myself when I heard Black Cat say, "ooh, my kitty sense is purring." Crawling down the wall, I looked through the window as "Spider-Man" broke through the window. "Okay, every one! Put your valuables in this bag!" He tossed a sack into the floor. I saw one man lift his jacket collar and speak into it. "My Spider-Sense is tingling!" "Spider-Man" said. He spun around and kicked the police captain to the ground.

"Now that's Spider-Strength!" "Spider-Man" slapped his hands together. The real Spider-Man swung through the broken window and threw the fake against the wall. "No, that's real Spider-Strength, right there." He picked up a table and threw it at the fake before tossing the sack to the police captain. A waiter approached with a cup. He dropped it and smoke exploded. Spider-Man jumped back and I ran around to the deck. I met up with the fake, the waiter and another man.

Suddenly, the fake and the guy who spoke into his collar were lifted up and thrown to the roof of the cruise ship. I saw Black Cat smacking the tar out of them. I tackled the fake Spider-Man and pulsed. He shouted in pain and tossed me against the wall. I screamed as pain shot through my body. "Widow!" Spider-Man appeared around the corner.

"Get...him!" I stood and rubbed my aching side. "Seriously? Two ribs?" I felt the broken bones and groaned. Spider-Man shot a web at Faker's speed boat and jumped into the water. He was dragged along as Faker tried to lose him. I stood on the railing and took a flying leap. Shooting a web to the boat, I was jerked forward with enough momentum to land me in the boat.

I sat in the backseat and rested my arm over the top. "You know," I began. "You might want to match the real Spider-Man's size and muscle mass if you really want to fool anyone." I jumped out of the way as Faker dove at me. "Hey, who's driving this thing?" I shouted. Then slapped my forehead. "Oh, yeah, duh. Me." I jumped in the seat and steered with one hand while I spun him in a web with the other.

"Spider-Man!" I shouted. I slowed the boat down sudddenly and Spider-Man was now inside. "Look out!" Spider-Man kicked the faker in the face as I steered the craft toward shore. "Eeeeaaaaah!" Spider-Man jumped up, spun around and landed on Faker's shoulders, crumpling him to the ground. Spider-Man ripped off his mask as I pulled up to a dock. "Chameleon!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

The man wore a white facial mask. I rolled my eyes and tossed the unconscious man over my shoulder. I shot a web and flew through the air to the cruise ship. "Captain." I dropped the man into his custody. "Spider-Man is not a thief." I swung back above Black Cat and Spider-Man.

Spider-Man swung home, and I was about to follow when Black Cat stopped me. "Trying to attract the attention of a certain Spider?" She guessed. "Excuse me?" I shot at her. "You like him." She said matter of factly. I turned to face her. "First of all, I have no room in my life for love. Second, even if I did, it's none of your business!" I began to walk away.

"You do know that Spider-Man likes me, right?" Black Cat flipped her long white hair over her shoulder. "Spider-Man has the right to like anyone he wants." I said. I faced her. "Even if that somebody is a criminal." She raised her hand to slap me and I caught it. "Don't go there." I warned.

"Too late, Black Widow. You chose a good name. Widow. I like it. Reminds me of what you'll be after you get married." Black Cat shot. I rolled my eyes and twisted her arm. "Weren't you listening? I've got no room in my life for love." I kneed her in the stomach and she flipped around to face me. Black Cat raised her leg to kick me in the face, but I grabbed it and twisted.

Black Cat punched me in the chin and I kicked her in the chest, sending her against the wall. "Stay away from me." I warned.

Sunday morning, I ate breakfast and went outside. I headed to Half Price Books, looking for a few things to read. I purchased the Inheritance Cycle, as well as the Batman Trilogy. I was really bored with all of my historical fiction books and wanted something exciting.

I got an Apple Spice Latte and sat at a table to read Eragon. An hour later, my phone chimed. I looked at it. I got a text from Peter, inviting me to ice cream with him and Harry. I called Granny before texting back. I shouldered my bag and walked outside, tossing my paper cup in the trash. I fixed my sunglasses over my eyes and walked briskly toward the Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hiyah, Peter! Harry!" I walked in and waved to my two best friends. "When is Gwen going to be back?" Harry asked after we ordered our ice cream. "A week," I replied, licking a drip off the cone. "How did you get here so fast?" Peter asked. "I was at Half Price Books." I replied. "Ah." Peter nodded. "Anyway, did you hear about the tour at Doc Oc's?" Harry asked. "Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" Peter shared my enthusiasm. "I wish my dad could have seen this, though!" Harry looked down at his ice cream shake. I didn't know what to say. But then he looked up and grinned. "Anywho," Peter said. "Did you do anything more on your multi-table?" He asked. "Not yet." I shook my head.

"Did you figure out if you are moving or not?" Harry asked. "Um...I think Granny said we are after Christmas, but it's no big deal." I shrugged.

That evening, I sat on the Empire State Building and watched the sunset. "Hey," I turned. Spider-Man stood there. I stood and watched him silently.

When nothing happened, I turned back to the sky line. Suddenly, my mask was ripped off. I felt my black hair fall down my shoulders in waves. I jumped off the building abruptly and shot a web away from him, toward the busiest part of the city. There I ran quickly between alleys and cars until I got home. I found a replacement mask and slipped it on before returning outside.

Suddenly, as I was swinging, something grabbed me by the shoulders. I looked up to see a bald dude with metal wings.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked. "I'm the vulture!" He screamed and dropped me. I hit the ground hard, cracking my ribs which still hadn't had time to heal. He banked left and swooped by me, catching my side with his wing. Blood spurted from the wound and I fell to the ground, weak.

My vision blurred as pain racked my body. I saw Spider-Man behind me and stared at the ground. Finally I got to my knees, and then my feet. Spider-Man appeared in front of me, and then bent over double. I saw a knife in his side. "No!" I screamed, jumping up. I landed on Vulture's back. Leaning to the right, I made Vulture crash into a building, cutting off his right wing. He screamed.

I did the same thing with his left, using my weight to guide him. "You're still in the air," I noted. I punched my hand through a box on his back and yanked out some wires. "Aaaah!" He screamed. we crashed to the ground, making me too weak to stand.

Suddenly, Vulture extracted a vile from a pocket. "Do you know what this is?" I just stared at him. "I call it gene cleanser. It should wipe all of your spider-ness away." He advanced, popping the cork lid off with his thumb. My mind screamed at me to move, but my muscles had turned into mush.


	5. Chapter 5

I panicked, and looked down at my arm which was throbbing. I saw a little red bump, something that looked almost like a mosquito bite.

My head pounded as Vulture stepped forward. Using the last ounce of my strength, I shot a web and it latched onto the vile. I yanked, and it smashed to the ground. "You fool!" Vulture exclaimed. "Grow up, kid." I replied hoarsely.

Vulture began running away, but shouted over his shoulder. "I have more! I'll get you and your spider-boyfriend yet!" I crawled to my knees and stood weakly. I raised my arm and tried to shoot a web, but nothing left my wrist. I tried again. I stumbled as a car scraped against my side, speeding down the street. What happened to my Spider-Sense? I walked to the nearest building and placed my hands against it, trying to climb up but I slid back down.

Placing my hand against a water bottle, I pulsed. Nothing danced across the water, and the bottle didn't smoke. What was happening to me? I stumbled around and ran into an alley. My vision blurred, and my body went numb. I dropped to the ground, laying limp. Suddenly I heard wind whip by me and saw a flash of blue and red. "Widow, get up!" Spider-Man shouted, but I couldn't move.

I panicked, and saw white splotches enter my vision. Panic clouded my senses, and I began to shake wildly. I couldn't talk. I could hear, but I couldn't talk, or move, or do anything. Spider-Man lifted my head. "Black Widow!" He screamed. "Wake up!" Suddenly, he was thrown back, and I screamed within my mind.

I still had the crazed emotions of panic, and could do nothing when two dark figures picked me up and threw me in a van. I could hardly see Spider-Man against a wall before the door was shut, blocking out all light.

I was still splayed in the floor of the vehicle when the doors opened again. I saw Chameleon overlooking his men as they trussed me to a chair. My head lolled to the side helplessly. My eyes darted around wildly.

"Hello," Chameleon sat in front of me. "You thought the police had me, didn't you?" He guessed. "Well," he patted my cheek. "That's a story for another time. What you NEED to know, is this: I'm sure you noticed a little bump on your arm?" He fingered a ring that had a clear liquid in it. His thumb popped and relatched a cap, concealing a needle. "You see, while we fought on the speed boar, I injected you with a slow acting neurotoxin. I'm sure you first noticed when your brain couldn't command your body to perform your special spider powers." Chameleon cracked his fingers.

"But I think this is the most important part: You have only about two days left to live."

* * *

_So that's why I was panicking! A neurotoxin! _I thought wildly. _I wish I had told you, Peter, and Aunt May, who I really was! I'm so sorry! _My brain was screaming at me, trying to form a plan of escape, but the panic that lingered still reminded me of my frozen body.

* * *

Suddenly, a high pitched scream broke a window. I inwardly grinned. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider fly through the window side by side. Scarlet Spider darted everywhere, landing each guard unconscious. Spider-Man trussed up Chameleon and knocked him out before hurrying to me.

I noticed a video camera and a computer screen to my right. Leaning my weight, I fell toward it and bumped the space bar on the key board. I heard Chameleon's voice replay the last twenty minutes. Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man froze, listening in horror.

"I here you had a party without me," I glanced up and saw Black Cat in the window. Spider-Man glared at her. "My dad killed your uncle-I know. And I'm hating him for it. My dad and I worked pridefully, knowing that we never killed anyone. But he broke that code. I can't do it anymore. How can I help?" I looked suspisously at Black Cat. "Help Scarlet Spider." Spider-Man pointed.

He bent down and picked me up bridle style. Running out side, Spider-Man carried me until we reached an abandoned ware house. "Scarlet Spider," Spider-Man said. She turned. "Go get a red vile from the labratory in OsCorp." He commanded. Scarlet Spider jumped away faster than the speed of sound.

"Black Cat," Spider-Man pointed at the doors. "Keep an eye out." Spider-Man turned back to me.

I stared up at him, silently thanking him for everything. "Police just passed," Black Cat reported. Scarlet-Spider was suddenly there, and Spider-Man took the red vile. He lifted up my mask just above my nose and lifted my head.

I felt like a dog as he parted my lips and carefully poured the scarlet liquid down my throat and held my head up to make it easier. Somehow, I found the strength to swallow. "We'll leave," Scarlet Spider said. "We've got a vulture to pound." Black Cat and Scarlet Spider left. Ten minutes later, my lungs shook with a gasp. I coughed hard and bent over, depositing my lunch in an old garbage container.

I clenched my hand and stretched my arms, regaining use of them. Spider-Man engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. For a minute, I waited as the cloud of panic left my mind, and then I spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Thank you. Thank you." I shuddered as my body tried to...reboot itself.

"Scared me half to death." Spider-Man muttered so low I could hardly hear it. I looked at him, and noticed that my mask was still halfway up my face. Spider-Man leaned close, and I felt his breath on my cheek. Whispering ever so softly, he said, "Becky." Then he backed away. "I'm sorry-there's someone else." He helped me out of the building, because my muscles were so numb.

"It's okay," I replied, walking away. I can't say I was sad, though. Considering that 'someone else'.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I rubbed my side painfully. "Hey, we're going to miss the bus!" Peter ran up to me and dragged me to the bus stop. Every student from our science class filed into the school buses and waited to be driven to OsCorp. "Now you kids all know today's plan?" The teacher asked. "Oscorp all day today, and then the prom tonight." She went through the requirements for both events while I drew a picture of Spider-Man.

"Got a crush?" I forgot Peter was right beside me. _Yeah. _I thought. "Huh?" I looked up. Peter grinned at me. "You have crush on Spider-Man!" He exclaimed. "Nah." I shook my head. "Yes you do!" Peter watched how I put every detail into my drawing. Inwardly, I was laughing to the point of tears. _You're spying for yourself? _I thought. Spider-Man just has to know, so Peter Parker finds out for him.

_I don't have a crush on Spider-Man anyways. More like the kid inside the suit. _I cracked a small grin. "Ha! I knew it! You like him!" "Eh," I moved my head in the 50-50 motion. "Riiiight." Peter rolled his eyes and smiled. "Watch what you say, Parker. I'm going to spill your punch all over you tonight." Suddenly, I saw the teacher coming over. "I want you to play the piano and sing a couple songs tonight," She said.

I groaned as she walked away. "Oh, come on! You sing and play marvelously!" Peter exclaimed. "Yeah, you do!" Gwen exclaimed. "How should you know?" I asked. "You've never heard me, Gwen." I laughed.

When we got there, I was again reminded of the Black Widow, and how my second life started here. "We'll be going to the fourth floor, where Dr. Octavius works." The tour guide, AKA Gwen Stacy said. She still worked here, but now under Doc Oc. We rode the escalator up, and I a feeling of warmth settled over me when Peter stayed beside me.

I saw Harry in the crowd, and so did Peter, but he stayed.

**Sorry it's short, but I gotta get!**


	7. Chapter 7

After we did the main tour, Gwen led us to Doc Oc's lab. We saw him experiament with mechanical arms. Peter, Harry and I were simply awed at the experience. "This is awesome!" I exclaimed quietly. Peter laughed nervously.

Finally, Doc got ready to plug them in. Peter gripped my hand tightly, knowing just how wrong things could go. I held my breath. A machine whirred, and we waited. I'm pretty sure my bones were grating and grinding together from the force of Peter's grip.

"Ah, sweet success!" Doc called, controlling his arms easily. The entire lab clapped and cheered. Peter's face broke into a broad smile.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in a small motion. Harry laughed. I think we were all more relieved than happy for him. But after that went away, we began to rave over the genius science project.

We had lunch at school, and I put in my earbuds as the entire school board got the place ready for the prom. Thank God I had my dress in my backpack. I went over two songs I would sing, and then sang softly along with Kelly Clarkson's Stronger.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. Peter stood there, holding out a bottle of water. "I see you forgot to bring a drink," He noted. I smiled and took the water. "Thanks," Peter took a drink out of his own and peered down at my paper. "You know all the notes?" He exclaimed. "I kind of have to," I shrugged. "I thought it was muscle memory or something,"

"It mostly is. But if I stretch my brain to work with my finger's memory, I get the notes," I laughed. "I wish I didn't have to sing," I groaned. "Not when everyone is listening and dancing to it," I slammed my head into the table. "Aw, come on! You need to stop beating yourself up!" Peter said. "Literally," He added. I stopped smashing my head.

"You'll do fine. You have been!" He touched my shoulder and gave me a smile before going to find Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Warmth hit me like I had never felt it before. Peter always stood up for me—he never laughed in my face when I mess up, and—I smiled, remembering—he punched Flash in the face, just for laughing when I tripped over his foot in the hallway. And Harry helped, too. Clapping when I sang, even though my voice broke? They were always ready to protect me. I guess even the Black Widow needs a hero.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a new song, that was rather ironic. "Holding Out for a Hero" by Ella Mae Brown. I laughed and continued sketching a picture of Spider-Man. "You like Spider-Man!" I spun around. Peter looked over my shoulder. "He's cool, but I like Widow better." I laughed, teasing him.

"You like him, don't you?" Peter asked. You're spying on yourself? I pointed at his watch, which had a picture of Black Widow on it. "Aren't youtoo old for that kind of thing?" I asked. i didnt even know they made Widow products. Orthat or that Peter had one.

"Nah, someone gave it to me," he laughed. "riiight. And that replaced the watch you always wear?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I bought it!" "It's time for me to comandeer the piano," O groaned, hearing music. "I like your dress," he said. I smiled. "Thanks," hurrying into the room, I got up on stage. As soon as I began singing Away in a Manger, I saw Peter begin to dance with Gwen. She winked at me iver his shoulder, pointing at a bit of red under his tux.

I sang three songs before handing over the keys and walking, breathless, toward Peter. Harry reached me before I got there. "Care to dance?" He asked. "Okay," I smiled and took his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"I need some air—you?" Harry asked. "Yeah," I remembered we were on the first floor—no danger of falling off the balcony.

I took his hand as we walked to the door. "Harry, what's that?" I asked pointing to a green vile in his pocket. "What...oh...nothing..." he stuttered. "Harry!" I exclaimed. He pushed a button, anger evident in his eyes. "Shut up!" he spat. "What?" I furrowed my brow.

"Shut. Up." Harry slapped a hand over my mouth angrily. I couldn't throw him—someone would notice. I screamed into his hand and scratched at it. Suddenly, the Green Goblin's glider appeared I kicked him but he yanked me roughly. "Becky?" I heard Peter looking for me.

He came around the corner and saw us. "Harry, what the hell? Let her go!" Peter yelled, running up. Harry jumped, landed on the glider and took me with him. "Harry!" Peter's eyes filled with Betrayal. Harry's hand slipped. "Peter!" I screamed. "Becky, move your arm!" Peter shouted.

I felt a prick, and groaned. It was the slow acting neuro toxin again. "No!" Peter shouted, running in a differen direction as we sped off. I lolled against Harry's arm.

Soon, I was layn in a bed. Harry tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Here we are at last, my sweet." My eyes widened, but I lay there helplessly. This was faster than the other stuff.

"You ignored me all this time," Harry sat down on the bed beside me. "I've loved you, but you've always looked at Peter. You look at him the way I wish you 'd look at me." My mind tried to take control of my body again, but failed.

"I didn't want to immobilize you, Rabecca. But it was the only way. Now I can have the comfort of knowing that you died in my arms." Harry smiled and pressed his lips to mine. Mentally, I was reeling and vomiting in disgust.

"How can you have The comfort of her dying in your arms if you're the one that killed her?" Harry shot up, and I wished I could wipe the vile taste away. Spiderman, Scarlet Spider and Black Cat stood near by. Spider Man is the one who spoke.

"Get outta here." Harry spat. "I don't think so." Scarlet Spider screamed, but I didn't hear it because Spiderman webbed me to him and handed me to Scarlet Spider. Black Cat and he fought Harry while Scarlet Spider took me to our apartment. "Becky, hold on..." Shr mumured.

"G...g..." I


	10. Chapter 10

**I need votes: should I unveil Widow's identity to SM on the last (30th) chapter of New York Heros, or the middle of the Third Book? Most votes is the winner!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas, my friends! **

**I noticed a review about unmasking Black Cat, and a thought struck me. Since no one knows who she really is, do you want to make her Mary Jane (remember, Black Cat doesn't have powers. Just awesome gadgets) or should I introduce a new girl to be Black Cat?I need those votes! (and book 3 it is)**


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen lay me on my bed and injected me with something that had Oscorp on the name. Five minutes later I could twidle my thumbs, but I was still having trouble. Scarlet Spider left to help Spider Man and Black Cat, and I focused on trying to get out of my dress.

I finally slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I drank an entire bottle of water, feeling much better. Yearning for fresh air, I walked to the closet and hesitated. I pulled out an acoustic guitar. It was my dad's. He taught me how to play, and gave it to me with his last dying breath.

A heart attack stole my father from me. It was a long time ago, but I haven't touched this since he died. I walked out to the balcony, and nearly choked. Thanksgiving was tomorrow. How could I miss it?!

I ran up to the roof and sat, my bare feet over the edge. I tuned the guitar, and hummed, thinking of something to play. Finally, I played the song my father taught me on. It was simple, sweet, and brought tears to my eyes, even though that was immature.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

Please, please don't take my sunshine away.

The ither night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear, I was mistaken

And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy, even when skies are gray

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away."

I wiped my eyes, thinking of the way I remembered Dad strumming and singing that to Mom after I had gone to bed. "How are you holding up?"

I turned around. "I'm a bit dehydrated," I told Spider-Man. "Drink plenty of water, and don't do anything exhausting tonight," Spider-Man laughed. "It's midnight, Spider-Man. I'm already exhausted," I stood, clinging to the guitar.

Spider-Man shot a web. "You have true talent," he nodded toward the instrument before swinging away. I laughed quietly and walked down the stairs barefoot.

"Hiya, Gwen," I murmured, walking in my room. "Hey," she looked at me worriedly. "I'm making pumpkin and chocolate pies tomorrow," I said. "Are you making anything?" i plunked down on my bed. "Oh...um...Flash invited me to his house for Thanksgiving dinner," Gwen stammereD.

"Oh! Okay...um...okay," I nodded quickly and dove under the covers. "I'm sorry," Gwen said. "It's fine," I smiled.

The next day, I baked pretty much all day long. Finally, we sat down to dinner. Aunt May prayed and we listed five things we were thankful for.

Something exploded in the living room. I shot up. There was an explosion to my left. Something big and black crouched in the kitchen window. Granny screamed. I ran upstairs to change, but then stopped. Granny's scream was suddenly cut off hy a gurgle and a moan.

I spun around and ran back to her. Aunt May was sprawled on the floor, her chest and neck bleeding. The house was suddenly on fire. I hated this. Aunt May's grip on my hand loosened and fell.

She had no pulse. "No!" i screamed, performing CPR. "Granny! Don't leave me!" i sobbed, laying my head on her chest, ignoring Venom running away. "Granny!" I screamed, but her face had taken on an ashen, peaceful look.

"Becky!" I looked up as a wall fell. Peter stood in the door way, beckoning urgently. "Come on!" he called. "Granny!" i screamed. Peter ran in, picked up Granny, grabbed my hand and ran outside.

Peter tried to revice my grandmother, but was replaced by firefighters. i ran into his open arms and sobbed into his chest.

"You can stay with us," Peter said. I wept loudly, listening to the apartment building creek and crumble. I saw my multi table in my mind, going up in smoke, but I didn't care.

At the funeral, Gwen squeezed my hand while Peter had his arm protectively around my shoulders. I watched, tears rolling down my cheeks as my last surviving family member was lowered into the ground.

"Not much of a Thanksgiving," Peter noted quietly. "I'm very thankful this Thanksgiving," i said. "How can you be?" "Peter you don't understand. Granny was a faithful Christian, and now she's in peace. I have the best friends ever, and I'm alive. And Granny lived a nice long life," I cried silently.

"That's what makes you the best friend," Peter said. "You always find the silver lining." He pulled me closer, and I thanked God for giving her peace.

As Peter held me, I thought an absurd thought. I didn't...like like...him, did I? I mean, he kissed me before, but do I really like him? No! Impossible! He's my best friend! I argued with myself as tears flowed, and rain began to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

**so sorry! Every time I said Aunt May in the last chapter, I meant Granny! **

**And I'm sorry—I'm hating myself right now for what I've done,**


	14. Chapter 14

I walked to my room in Peter's house. I had my Black Widow gloves in my hand, contemplating whether I was up for a swing."Becky?" I hud the gloves and went to the closed door, opening it a crack.

"Need some company?" Peter asked. "Peter, thank you so much for wanting to help; I really appreciate it, but may I have the night to myself?"I pleaded. "Of course;" Peter nodded, and I knew if anyone understood my pain, it'd be him and Gwen.

I shut the door and threw on my mask. I opened the window and saw Spider-Man swing away from his window. I jumped out and dropped to the ground, running to my wrecked house. I was looking around when Spider-Man showed up.

"Rabecka—the girl who lived here? Where is she?" I asked. "She's stayi g at Peter Parker's house," Spider-Man said. "Parker, I know who you are. And I know that she is your friend,"

"She talk about me?" Spider-Man asked. "I'm not tracing that selfish question with an answer," I rolled my eyes. "Its not selfish!" Spider-Man cried out. "Okay, maybe not. But its awkward." I waved my hand around and picked up the remnants of my Multi Table. "Think she'd want this back?" i asked.

"Yeah, I'll give it to her. After all—" i cut Spider Man off. "After all, you're the one who's in love with her," I laughed. "What, her? No! She's kind of annoying, actually." i forced myself to laugh unbelievingly.

But my smile fell. I was afraid tears that threatenedto fall would soak through my mask. "Since you always claim to be Muscle Man, open this doot to the roof," I said.

"Fine. I'm a man, I'm stronger than any girl," Spider Man snorted when I bowed mockingly. He kicked the door off the hinges. "After you, milady," he said.

"Your lady is gonna have your head," I warned. Suddenly, Muscle Man was knocked unconscious and thrown off the roof. I panicked. This is rather ironic. Diving off the roof, I caught Spider-Man right before he hit the ground and shot a web right back up to the roof.

Laying down on his back, I crouched down and waited for him to wake up. Laughter sounded behind me. "So its true!" Scarlet Spider and Black Cat walked up "You do like him," "You hit him on the head and threw him off the building?!" I exclaimed. "It was a test, duh," Scarlet Spider laughed.

"And you do like him," Black Cat smiled "What Was I supposed to do? Let him fall nine stories to his death?" I protested. "You would have caught him if he tripped on the sidewalk." Black Cat said. "I'm stronger than both of you. It might not be a good idea to make me angry," I growled. Black Cat pulled out a knife and jumped at Spider Man who was slumped on the floor.

I caught the knife and threw it at the wall. "More proof?" Scarlet Spider teased. "Would I just stand by and let you murder him?" i challenged. Scarlet Spider jumped up and toward Peter. I leapt up, grabbed her ankle and threw her to the side.

Black Cat was right beside Spider Man. She yanked out a stun gun and zapped him. Spider-Man shot up as I grabbed Black Cat and threw her at the wall "What the...?" Spider Man began. "Told you. You like him!" Scarlet Spider and Black Car laughed before running off. "Huh?" Spider Man stood beside me, scratching his head. "Meet the punks who threw you off a building to proove a stupid point, which was wrong," I waved at the disappearing girls.

"Which was..." Spider Man pressed.

"Uh..that I...uh...liked you...?" I stuttered. "Youre blushing." Spider man stated. "I have a mask on," I retorted. "So? i can hear it in your voice," Spiderman stopped suddenly, realizing what he was teasing me about.

I jumped away and swung back around the city once and finally back to his house. I threw off my suit and changed into PJ's. "Becky?" Peter opened the door. "Spider Man came by. He asked me to give you this," Peter held out the charred table. I set it on the bed and turned to him. "Black Widow came through, too," I said.

Peter gulped. "She said you think I'm annoying?" I asked quietly. "What?! No! Spider-Man told me he said that, and apologied! I swear I don't think you're annoying!" Peter exclaimed, sitting down beside me. "He just said that," Peter looked at me, guilty.

"Would you prove it?" I asked, almost whispering. Peter thought for a minute, before cupping my face in his hands and pressing his lips softly to mine. "Are you satisfied?" He whispered. "Yes," I blushed madly. "Where does GweN sleep?" I asked. "She doesnt. She's going to college in a few days. Didn't she tell you?" Peter asked, confused.

"No, she didn't!"


	15. Chapter 15

I ran to Gwen, who was in the living room. "You're going to college NOW?!" I whisper screamed at her. "Becky, It's time! I skipped a grade earlier, becauSe I had learned it already. I'm going," Gwen had tears in her eyes.

"I'm telling you, i never wanted to leave in a time like this. But I got an offer I can't ignore!" Gwen held my hands. "What about Flash? what about the Scarlet Spider?" I whispered quietly. "I'll see Flash again. Scarlet Spider isn't history. She can protect the people wherever she goes."Gwen wiped away one of my tears.

"Gwen! You're...you're all I have left!" I sobbed uncontrollably. "No, that's not trye," Gwen soothed. "You have Peter and Aunt May and Mary Jane!" Gwen grabbed one of my shoulders. "You don't understand!" I cried. "A girl needs a sister! I never had one. Or a brother. Or an Aunt or an Unkle. I didn't even have a grandfather. Just Granny, my mom and my dad. Mom and Dad are dead Gwen!" I stared into her eyes, trying to make her see. "Becky, I'm going to college. Four years!" Gwen's eyes spilled tears. "I have no one!" I suddenly felt cold and alone. "I don't hardly know MJ. I can't tell Peter secrets! Like, if I liked someone, or someone broke my heart, or something! That's a girl thing," my voice shook as I tried to control my emotions.

"Becky?" Peter stood in the doorway. "I need someone to talk to! Ineed someone to lean on! I need you!" I whispered. "Rabecka," Gwen glared over my shoulder until Peter left. "Peter is probably the best friend ever. And judging hy how much I know you, he's more than that to you!

"Becky, Peter can be two times more than I," Gwen whispered fiercly. MJ opened the door, walked past us and called , "Peter!" "Gwen, I need to tell someone things like when I like someone and that someone breaks my heart," I mumbled pointedly.

"Look, I'm coming home for holidays, we've got Skype, phone aNd email. You're like a sister to me, too. I swear I'll be back." Gwen hugged me and shouldered her baG.

"Goodbye, Sis," Gwen smiled sadly and shut the door. I collapsed on the couch and wept, wishing I weren't so immature. Granny's dead, my best friend has gone away for four years, and my other best friend, as well as the man I had fallen for has a date.

Someone touched my shoulder. I looked into the kind amd concerned eyes of Aunt May. "Can I fix you tea, dear?" She asked. "That'd be wonderful, Aunt May," I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" May asked.

"How much did you hear?" I asked weakly. "A good portion of it," Aunt May admitted. "She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" "Gwen means pretty much everything to me." I nodded. "Pretty much? You have another person in your heart right now, don't you?" Aunt May set down a cup with steaming brown liquid.

I hesitated before nodding. "Is it him?" her eyes flew to the ceiling. I nodded again, ever so slightly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will work out."May patted my hand.

I finished my tea and wandered upstairs. I almost ran into MJ, who cried as she ran down the hall. I looked into Peter's room. "Whats the matter with her?" I asked. "I asked her to leave," Peter said softly. "Why?" "MJ likes to take advantage, sometimes," He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see," i turned to go. "Wait," Peter caught my arm. "I heard part of what you said to Gwen, and I'm sorry to bring this up, but I have to know—who broke your heart?" I looked at the floor and his eyes went hard.

"Becky? Who was it? Harry? Rabecka?" Peter's grip tightened on my arm. I shook my head amd ran to my room. Why was my life so complex?! How could I love a guy I always mock when on costume, and then not be able to tell him anything? I beat my head against the pillow.

The next morning I got a job at Moondance Cafe. My short red uniform was a bit too much, but it payed. "Hi, how can I help you?" I smiled at a costumer, pad in hand. "I'll takethe scrambled egg delux," He replied. I went through a few hours and then moved to the counter, taking orders behind it.

I readied my notepad. "How can I help you?" I didn't look up until he said, "Can we talk?" I saw Peter staring through cold eyes at me. "Sure—what's up?" "Rabecka, why are you working?" I was startled. "I need the money," I replied. "Why? You live with us, you take the bus, you don't have a car," Peter's hand touched mine.

"Because I have to earn money for college." i replied. "Becky—you can't work now. You lost practically everything. You need...recovery." His eyes softened as he looked at me. "I have to go to college." I scrubbed a counter, though it was already clean.

"Becky. Granny started a college fund for you. Aunt May and I can tie up the loose ends," Peter pleaded. "You can't pay for my education! I thank you, but I can handle it!" I insisted. Peter took my hands, forcing me to loooo at him. "I don't want you to work," Geez, he sounds like he's my husband or something.

I immediately blushed. "I just got this job, Peter!" I protested. "Quit! You shouldn't have to work!" "I have to learn to! Who's going to put food on the table when I move out?" I asked. "Your husband!" Peter pressed. "Peter, what if I don't get married?" I questioned.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Peter asked. "Even if I want to, I might not ." "Why not?" Peter asked, touching my shoulder. "I don't really have achoice. It's proper for a man to ask for a woman's hand, and if no one asks, I don't get married."

I tried to move on to a customer. "Someone will ask you," Peter promised. "You're the kindest girl ever," "Give me a reason I should quit my job!" I said softly. "Because I don't want you to have to work," Peter's fingers brushed my face.

My heart wanted to follow him out the door, but I needed the money. "I'm sorry," tesrs overflowed. Peter dropped his hands. "Okay. I' see you at home." His eyes held an emotion I had never seen before. Still silently crying, I took the next order.


	16. Chapter 16

"I heard you an Peter had an arguement today," Aunt May remarked as I walked inside. "Yes. Is he in his room?" "mh-hmm." May nodded. I went up to change my clothes and then knocked on his door.

"Aunt May?" Peter called. "No, it's me," I said. "Oh. Come in," I pushed the door open. Peter stood, his hair wild, his hands in the pockets of his brown jacket. The collar stood upright and grazed his jawline. I winced as he turned from the window to watch me.

"How was work?" he asked, emotionless. "It wasn't fun. But I'm getting paid. And Peter, I swear I don't mean to go against what you want—I mean, if I can trust anyone with my life, its you. I just can't let you pay for my education."

I stood five feet from him, almost afraid to go any closer. "Becky, I don't see why you insist on working." he cut off my explanation. "I know about college. But that's next year! You aren't exactly having the best week," He stepped s bit closer.

"Peter, why do you care about my getting a job?" I asked gently. "Because you're like my sister. Brothers protect their sisters." Peter replied as softly as I asked. I couldn't hide my disappointment and heart break. "Thanks Peter. But I can take care of myself." I turned to go to my room.

"You didn't tell me who the jerk was that broke your heart!" Peter stopped me. "That's because you can't do anything about it." I walked away, hands stuffed deep in my pockets.

I hate love. I almost wish I never met Peter. He doesn't care. Why would he? I had never liked any one before, and never wamted to. And then Peter came along. "What got you started in talking about marriage?" Gwen asked five minutes later, off the phone.

"He asked me why I wanted to work. i told him I didn't know who would put food on the table if I didn't, and he said 'your husband!'. I blushed. "And then he said sister and brother thirty minutes ago?" Gwen asked. I nodded. "Becky, I'm so sorry."


	17. Chapter 17

I logged on Skype for Gwen and my personal chat time. "Hey, Becky!" Gwen greeted. It had been a week since I spoke to Peter that first night at the cafe. "How are you holding up?" Gwen asked. "I don't know," I laughed.

"Any news on the Black Widow?" Gwen wondered. "I heard she's fighting crime like never before," i responded. "And how are you? With...him?" Gwen asked cautiously. "I've been growing away from him, Gwen." I admitted. "And your heart?" "My heart was stolen a while back. I haven't seen it since," I joked dryly. "So how does that work?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't spoken to him for a week. School has helped, because everyone is around and I can mix in and stay away from him. Peter's not stupid, Gwen. He knows I'm hurt, and he keeps asking who the jerk is who broke my heart. The sad thing is, even though he broke it, he still has the pieces." I blusHed. I had never spoken to anyone like that.

"And you're waiting for him to pick them up and put them together." Gwen guessed. I just looked at her in a way that meant yes, hoping to heaven that Peter's hearing wasn't as good as mine.

"I say just play it by ear. Peter isn't the only good guy out there." Gwen said she had to go and I shut my computer.

"Rabecka do you want to help with dinner?" Aunt May called. "I'll be right down!" i responded.

That night, Peter complimented May on the potato soup. Aunt May laughed. "I didn't make it. Becky did." Peter choked on the soup, which I had previously thought impossible. "SHE made it?!" He exclaimed. I stifled a giggle. "Thanks, Peter." I rolled my eyes.

"Its amazing, Rabecka," Peter said, still coughing. I laughed and thanked him.

I walked upstairs, took a shower and lay inbed until eleven o clock.

Jumping outside, I slipped my mask on and ran around the building. "Wait." I spun around when I got to my house. Black Cat hung upside down on her grappling cord. She jumped off and said, "Having any make out sessions with Spider Man lately?"

"Shut up." I growled, walking up the ruined stairs to my room. "Seriously. You like him. Admit it." Black Cat stepped in front of me. "I'll admit I want to throw you across the room ." I said.

"Pity. If you did, I'd kill you, and Spider Man wouldn't have a spider bride." i lunged at her and she danced away. "Denial and anger mean you like him." Black Cat sang. I grabbed her white hair and yanked.

She screaMed. a wig fell off, revealing red hair. "What are you doing? What will Spider Man think if you kill the girl he loves?" Black Cat asked. "I'm not going to kill you." I turned to walk away.

Black Cat grabbed my wrist. I spun around and kicked her inthe face. I froze as her mask clew off. "Mary Jane Watson?!" I exclaimed. "Keep your voice down, Becky," Mj AKA Black Cat slapped a hand over my masked mouth.

"If you want to hid your identity, don't let everyone know where you stay, and then jump out your window!"

"MJ? Does Gwen know?" "Yeah. She found out before she left." "Why would you tease me about him?!" I practically screaned at her. "Peter?" "Oh, you knew about him, too?" I exclaimeD. "Yeah. And because you know its true," MJ shrugged. She put her wig and mask back on.

I slid upside down on a web, facing SPided Man. Spider Man jumped back. He bumped into Black Cat. He spun around and she ripped off his mask. "Hey!" Spider Man exclaimed. "Rabecka isn't happy with Peter," I said. "I don't like people who make my friends mad."


	18. Chapter 18

"How did I make her mad?! I tried everything I could to help her, and she knocked my hand away! Its that stupid jerk that broke her heart, not me!" i desperately hoped Black Cat wouldnt jump to correct him. She didnt. Good thing, too. I would have pounded her lights out. "I never had her heart to break! I did what I could to help her and she spat in my face!" I burned with anger.

"Widow, can I handle this?" Black Cat asked. "Please do." Black Cat whipped out a metal cord and swung it like a noose and flipped it over Spider Man's head. In two minutes she had his suit and web shooters.

"Instead of offering your hand, Parker," Cat spat. "Try offering your heart," We flipped away.

The next morning I ran downstairs while Peter and Aunt May had breakfast. "I'm going to school," I said."You haven't eaten!" May exclaimed. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry," I just didn't want to walk with HIM.

on the way, I listened to should've known better than loving you. It was a song that reminded me of my thoughts about Peter.

I was surprised when Flash wrapped me in a huge hug. "I just heard about your grandmother! i'm so sorry!" I remembered he had been in Nevada all week. "Gwen called me on the way." He said.

Peter walked to ward me and I glared at him. Flash saw. "I dont really want to see him today,"I mutterd. "Want to have dinner?" Flash offered. I looked at him gratefully. "Sure. Thanks Flash." Peter glared at Flash. i knew he'd heard. He was mad at me because I turned away from him.

His 'sister' turned away from him. Flash went to his own class and I made my way to my locker.

After school, Flash met me outside. "Hey. Its four now. Do you want to leave right now?" He asked. I smiled. "Sure." Flash was acting like a brother, and I was grateful.

I stepped into Flash's Camaro and buckled in. "So Gwen went to college, huh?" Flash asked. "Yeah," I looked down at my lap. "I miss her," Flash said quietly, embarrassed.

I looked over at him. "So do I," I responded. At the restaraunt, I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, and tried to enjoy myself. "What?" I asked when I caught Flash staring. "Nothing." I finished my food, and sighed. This didn't feel right. I don't know why.

I stood up, and suddenly Flash pulled me to him. Then my lips were on his. I shived him away and stared at him, wide eyed. "Gwen loves you, and you do that to her?!" I almost screamed.

"Becky, I—!" i grabbed my purse and my coat. Not hearing what Flash had to say, nor wanting to, I walked briskly out side, clutching my purse with one hand while I swiped away a tear with the other. Someone turned the corner. We both stopped short at the same time.

Peter looked at me, and his eyes looked...watery? I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm gently. "Rabecka, I'm so sorry," He said. "I never wanted to fight with you," He looked at me, then down at his feet. "Then why did you?" I asked softly. "I don't know. I guess I was blind," Peter's face pleaded with me to understand.

"I'm sorry, too," a car passed, and the light shone in my face. "Becky, its not my place to tell you whether or not to work. I was...worried." He waited for my response. "I wasn't thinking very clearly, either," I admitted, laughing softly. Peter's eyes lit up and his hand dropped from my arm to my hand.

A horse drawn tour carriage/buggy pulled up and stopped with the light. "Excuse me, where are you going?" Peter asked the driver. "Central Park," The man grunted. Peter paid and held out his hand to me. I laughed in disbelief and took it. Soon, in the dark, we reached Central Park. Peter started to get off "Hey, I ain't a taxi service, kid." I laughed as Peter stepped down anyway, and then helped me.

The man grunted again and drove away. I slipped my hand into Peter's and we walked in silence for a while, and suddenly Peter stopped. "Don't hit me," Incouldn't tell if he was joking, neither did I have time to.

His hand cupped my face and slowly leaned closer. I let him come. Warmth met my lips, and I raised my hands to his neck. His hand found the back of my head and the other hand wrapped around my waist.

He pulled away slightly, but rested his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry," He said. "Apology accepted. I hate fighting," I smiled as he tucked a lock of curly hair behind my ear. We continued walking. "I never got an answer," Peter spoke suddenly.

"Who broke your heart?" "The same person who just fixed it," I whispered, and slapped my hand over my mouth. "What?!" Peter stepped back. "Me?!" "No, genius. King Kong."'I giggles slightly, and then blushed wildly.

"I wish I hadn't called myself a stupid jerk," Peter joked. "That was a bit awkward, I'll admit," I said. Peter brought his hand back to mine. "Do you want to walk back or get a cab?" He asked. "Let's walk," I said. He laughed and I leaned my head against his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up

The next day, Aunt May was sick. "We'll make lunch for you," Peter offered. "That's sweet of you, dear." Aunt May smiled.

I was deathly afraid, which might explain why I didn't argue when Peter suggested Top Ramen and Grilled cheese. "I mean, how can you go wrong with that?"

It did go wrong. The grilled cheese, which I made was perfect. The Top Ramen was on the verge of being soggy, and the kitchen was a wreck. "We'll clean it up," Peter assured me. "Do you think its anything bad?" I asked fearfully.

"Aunt May?" Peter looked at me. He stopped ladeling ramen and took my arms. "She's not going to die. I promise you that." He brushed hair out if my face and gave me a sympathetic but firm look. "We're not going to let her die."

We took the food up to her, and made sure she was comfortable before coming down to clean. I remembered it was two weeks until Chritmas, and we had school off. But the Christmas presents for my friends had been destroyed in the fire.

Peter told me that he was going to college after Christmas break. I had a handle on it now, but I didn't want him to go. He was going out of New York. I don't remember where, but it wasn't here.

"I'm going to work on your Christmas present, so leave me alone." I laughed and ran upstairs I pulled on the Black Widow outfit and jumped out the window.

Black Cat met me at my house, but I was suddenly swept of the building. I saw a huge Venom holding me. "You burned down Rabecka's house!" I accused. "Guilty," He hissed. I took a deep breath and pulsed. Venom screamed and dropped me. I shot a web and held myself in the air. "You okay?"

I turned before I heard Spider-Man's voice, thanks to spider sense. "Fine,,"I nodded. "Your friend?" I pointed to him. "No way," I jumped down and landed on Venom, and pulsed with everything I had.

He fell unconscious, but barely. I fell off of him, and then found something to get my strength back.

After a few minutes,Venom jumped up, grabbed Spider Man and ran off.

I followed, and waited until Venom left. Swinging in silently, I extracted my knife from my boot and cut Spider Man's bonds. I tapped him, then slapped him in the face. He was out cold. I sighed, tossed him over my shoulder and shot a web. we got out of there like lighteNing. I set him down and gave him a little zap. He shot up, looking around. He rubbed his arm. "What happned to useing water?" He aSked.

"Electrified water?" I suggested. "No!" Spider Man stood, and I ran off.

I was in my room, the music up, listening to Casting Crowns Courageous. Peter flung my door open, shouted "Shark!" and ran away. I felt something hit my back and I shrieked like a little girl, I'm ashamed to admit. I pulled it off.

It was a toy: a squishy shark. "You're in for it now, Peter Parker!" I chased him around the house, throwing the shark at him. He'd get hit and chase me.

I soon had a side stitch from running and laughing so hard, as well as screaming. I peeked around a corner. I didn't see him anywhere. "SURPRISE!" the shark hit my head and I saw Peter running away.

I grabbed it and ran after him. I tackled him. Now I sat on him, trying to open his mouth to stuff the shark in. He would have won, but he couldn't laugh without opening his mouth.

"Eat the stupid shark!" I screamed. He grabbed it and slapped me with it. "Ew! Peter slobber!" I jumped back playfully. I grabbed the shark and ran to the bathroom, holding it over the toilet. "No no no!" Peter pleaded, and I laughed.

"Come on, that's my only toy!" Peter walked forward. I moved my hand to flush it bu Peter grabbed my empty hand and kissed me. I froze and he grabbed the shark and vanished down the hall. i cursed myself and followed.

"You idiot! Give it back!" I found him in my room, looking at my notebook. "All I see are pictures of SPIDER MAN!" he teased in a whiny sing song voice. I punched him in the gut and pulled him by the hand out of my room. I threw my stuffed unicorn at him. "A unicorn!" I cursed myself agajn.

It was black. "Shut the hell up, Parker!" I muttered. "Uh uH. This is going on Face book!" I grabbed Peter's phone and my unicorn and shut my door. "Hey! My phone!" Peter banged my locked door. "And your shark." I opened my window. "Oops. I hope you didn't pay alot for your phone!" I shouted. Pretending I dropped it out the window, but I hid it under my pillow.

Peter picked the lock and ran inside. "Noooooo!" he leaned over the window sill. We were on the first floor, so I pushed him out. He landed in a mud puddle. "Hey!" I locked my window and fell to the ground, laughing so hard tears fell


	20. Chapter 20

Peter ran around and came into my room, soaking wet. "You are gonna get it." I laugh, walked up, and kissed him just like he did earlIer. I shoved him out of my room and grabbed the door while he was still distracted. "That was pay back,"

I slammed the door and locked it, then set a door under the knob. I had to open it a little while later though. Aunt May called me to her room. "The garbage man comes tomorrow—could you go around and get all the trash in the dumpster?" I nodded and did them all.

Peter's was the last one. I knocked on his door and he opened it, then pulled on a dry shirt. I told him my mission and he showed me the can, then went back to sit on his bed.

I stooped down, and saw something. It wasthe acceptance letter to the college Peter was going to. In the trash. I pulled it out. "What's this?" I asked.

"I'm not going to that college," Peter said, crumbling it up. "Why not?" "Empire State University (I'm not sure if that's real) accepted me." Peter threw the letter in the trash

"So you're staying in New York?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah." "Why'd you change your mind?" I asked. "Eh. I don't want to leavd my family," I tied up the bag, smiled, and took it out to the curb.

I spun around, Spider Sense scratching at my brain. Venom grabbed me, and even with my advanced strength I couldn't dislodge him. I screamed, and Peter's head appeared at the window.

"Becky!" he shouted. Suddenly we were flying through the air. Venom dropped me in an abandoned ware house. I hit the ground hard and groaned as my head throbbed. I had my suit, all I was missing were my gloves and mask.

Spider Man appeared, and Venom approached. "Let her go, Eddie." Spider Man said. "Why should we? She's so beautiful..." He hissed mockingly. "Since when do you need anyone?" Spider Man asked. "We need her because you think she's beautiful, too." Venom's disgusting forked tongue licked the air.

I threw an old trash can at his head, and Spider Man jumped on him. Venom scratched at him, but Spider Man dodged and socked him in the stomach. "You can't hurt us," Venom snarled. He screamed. A high voltage Taser cartridge fell to the ground, followed by Black Cat.

Black Cat shot another cartridge and Spider Man wrapped him in a web. Black Cat took out that cord and twined it around him as well. Venom screamed as Spider Man created a vibration storm. "That won't work this time," Venom said. Spider Man fell to the ground, and I knew what he was doing.

Spider Man pleaded for the ooze to take him back. He did everything just short of weeping for it. I almost laughed. Eddie's armor fell off, and Spider Man grabbed it. He injected a syringe of yellow into it, and a horrid somky smell came from the bag of ooze.

"No!" Eddie Brock screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiyah, folks! Hope you like this chapter—i was bored. • •**

Chapter 1:

For the past week, Peter has locked himself in his room 'working on something especially important' and, even though he's still in the house, I get lonely without him around.

I sat on the sofa in front of a TV. I sighed as a boy hugged a girl he liked. A feeling came over me that I never felt before.

I felt like I wanted the protection of somebody's arms around me, and when I imagined it, that somebody was Peter. I immediately felt stupid and childish. I sighed and turned off the TV.

Walking upstairs, I continued working on Peter's christmas present. "Becky, Peter!" Aunt May called a few hours later. I bolted downstairs, afraid something was wrong. She held up a bag.

"Game night!" She said. I sighed in relief. "You two have been shut up there so long I've almost forgotten your faces. Come on," Aunt May set two board games on the table.

Apples to Apples and 5 Second Rule. I laughed, remembering my twelvth birthday party sleepover, we played Apples to Apples.

"This is gonna be fun," I commented, sitting down. We played 5 Second Rule first. "Name 3 types of perfume," Aunt May read. "Uh..." Peter muttered. I didn't know it either. Aunt May answered and it was Peter's turn.

"Name 3 berries," he said. "Strawberry Raspberry blueberry," I replied under five seconds. He handed me the card. "Name 3 Pixar movies," "Cars, Finding Nemo, Cinderella?" Aunt May watched the timer run out. "Sorry. Cinderella is Disney." I turned to Peter. "Wallie, Monsters Inc., and Toy Story." Peter said quickly.

"Name 3 Toyota cars," Aunt May read. "Camry, mustang, challenger?" Peter wondered. I was laughing so hard I couldn't take my turn.

"Name 3 things people are most scared of." Peter read. "Arachnids, darkness and haunted houses," I shrugged. "Okay,"

"Name 3 stereos" I read. Aunt May didn't know. "Samsungite..." Peter started, but I laughed so hard he didn't finish. I answered the question. "Sony, Samsung, Yamaha," I got the card.

"Name three deceased stars." Aunt May read. "John Wayne..." Peter stumbled. "The Beattles." I said, causing laughter to ring out through the kitchen.

"Name three types of dirtbike." Peter said. "Honda, Yamaha, Kawasaki." I said, taking the cards. "Name three female basketball teams," I said.

Aunt May was stumped. "the Broomsticks, The BenchWarmers, and the KnowNothings." Peter said. i slapped him really hard on the shoulder.

when we played Apples to Apples, I was the Green Card first. "Exuberant: Excited, Ecstatic, Eager;" I waited for the cards. "A Clown and High Heels." I read. "Okay, who did A Closn?" I held up a card. "That would be me." Aunt May took it.

"Surprising:startling, shocking," Peter read. He picked up the cards we threw in. "Grape Jelly and One Direction. Grape Jelly." I smiled and took the card. "How is Grape Jelly surprising?" Aunt May asked.

"Who would think if making jelly out of grapes? A witch?" Peter asked. I laughed, agreeing.

"Beautiful: gorgeous, lovely, pretty:" Aunt May said. "Sears Tower and Lady Gaga. I'd like Sears Tower far more than Lady Gaga!" Aunt May exclaimed. Peter laughed triumphantly.

"Terrifying: horrid, scary, gruesome." Peter said. "My reflection in the mirror, and Dean Martin. Dean Martin, definitally!" Aunt May took the green card.


	22. Chapter 22

I finally got back in my suit, rejoicing as I flipped out the window. The wind rushed by me as I swung through the city of New York, looking at everything below me. My gaze swept the streets, searching for our deranged gelatinous mass.

Finally, I felt my spider sense and landed on a building, spun on my heel and jumped, kicked my leg out and hit Venom squarley in the jaw. "Ooh, a fighter. I like that in a girl," Venom flirted. "Well, I typically don't look for murderers in black goo to kiss," I retorted, landing crouched in my hands and feet spider position.

"Oh, but we could be great together! You and me, black and black, my charm and your beauty?" Venom shrugged. "I think you mean your poison and my punch." I replied. "What ever you want to call it, we're perfect for each other." Venom said. "You know, what I'm wondering, is how your suit survived."

I said. "It sustains itself, but that's not the point. You're beautiful, and I'm powerful. We could rule the city." I said. "I'd rather marry the Rhino." I retorted.

"I'm saying, I'm starting to fall for you." Venom admitted cunningly. "And I'm starting to want to make you fall," I webbed his feet, yanked, and watched him fall backward.

"You like me too, don't you? Stop fighting on Spider Man's side, and fight on mine." "Dude, seriously. She's told you countless times that you ain't the man she wants," Spider Man landed beside me. "Oh you always come in and ruin things, don't you?" Venom spat."Come in? I was here before either of you," Spider man laughed.

"Last chance, Black Widow," Venom purred. I was utterly disgusted. "Compared to you, even Spider-Man sounds attractive!" I exclaimed. "Ouch!" Spider-Man moaned. "You want real pain, Spider Boy?" I asked, letting electricity crack between my fingers.

"Nope. I'm wounded enough." Spider Man was cut off by Venom throwing him across the roof. Spider-Man jumped back up, not caring about the gash in his arm. venom jumped off the roof.

"You're bleeding," I said. "I ain't got time to bleed." Spider Man said, saluting before diving off the building. "Typical boy." I mutterd.

I followed quickly, and had to chase them to the bridge. I saw the new police captain with an automatic shotgun, sneaking uP On Venom. Venom had Spider Man's head in his grasp. Venom's suit melted off to reveal his face. I heard a loud shot and saw Venom fall.

The police officer had killed Eddie Brock. Spider Man and I stared in surprise at the captain.


	23. Chapter 23

The Police Captain lowered the weapon, and I knew he hadn't wanted to, but felt that it was what needed to be done. I flipped in the air and shot a web, swinging away from the scene. Peter knocked on my door as soon as I changed my clothes.

"Your shift at work is about to start," He warned. I looked at my wrist watch. "Dang it!" I grabbed my coat and ran outside.I ran down the road to the cafe, deposited my purse behind the counter and began waiting tables.

That night, the waitresses and I were at a table drinking tea, talking about the different tables we had waited on. Siddenly, the picture window crashed and shards of glass flew everywhere. I had already blocked my face when I heard the familiar cackle. No! He's dead!

It was Harry in the Green Goblin suit. He grabbed me by the throat and flew away. I kicked and screamed, but he held me tightly. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

I saw Spider Man swing up. Harry had the cord of a cable car in one hand, and me dangling by my throat over dark water. "Your choice. The woman you love, or the children?" Green Goblin cackled and dropped us both. Suddenly, Spider-Man had his arm around my waist and grabbed the cable.

"Drop me." I said. "What?!" He looked down at me. I looked pointedly at the fraying web. "I'm extra weight. But I can also swim." "I'm not dropping you! Are you crazy?" "Look, you know this is the better option." I let go of him and his arm tightened around my waist."I'm not letting you fall." "If you won't, I will." I pointed out.

Spider-Man slipped and I slid down his arm. He grabbed my hand. "Drop me!" I shouted. "No!" "Do it!" I screamed. I slipped from his grasp. As I fell, I saw Spider Man take wounds from GoblIn. He dropped thd cable car on a boat. I got colder as the water got closer. Suddenly, I was in his arms again. "I am not afraid of getting wet," I teased. "Can't have you getting sick," Spider Man responded.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" "Its all part of my job, miss." spider Man put me down a block from Peter's house. I was almost to the door when I was whipped around and engulfed in a hug. I smelldd the spicy cologn that Peter uses.

"I watchex it on the news, and was there in time to watch you fly away," I was tempted to laugh and call him a liar, but I didnT. "You've got blood all over you!" Peter exclaimed. I looked down. Dark red blotches stained my Moonstone uniform. "It's not from me. Spider Man must be hurt!"

I was immediately concerned. That was a lot of blood. "But your neck..." Peter's fingers touched it and I groaned. It was rubbed raw, and I felt blood trickle into my dress.

Peter looked angry. "Peter—it was Harry." I whispered. His jaw muscles knotted. "I figured." He said through gritted teeth. He put an arm around me and brought me inside.


	24. Christmas Day

"Wake uuuup!" Peter stood above me. I slapped his cheek and hid under the covers. "Ouch..." Suddenly, I felt his fingers around my waist, tickling me. "Up up up!" he sang. I shrieked in a flurry of giggles. "Pe...peter!" I cried, laughing so hard tears fell on my pillow. "Come on. Get up!" He laughed, watching me writhe on the bed.

I tackled him and we hit the floor with a loud thud. I pinched his arm as he continued to tickle me. "Ow!" he laughed as I kept pinching him. Finally, I got up and grabbed my robe

"Aunt May, open yours first," I insisted, and Peter backed me up. "Okay," Aunt May opened a decorative crocheted scarf from me, and a ballerina music box from Peter. "Oh, they're lovely!" Aunt May exclaimed.

Peter opened his next. Aunt May had gotten him a watch that had awesome things, like a moon calendar, temperature, compas... I made him a new phone woth so many more apps. "Thanks!" "Oh, Peter. I forgot—I never dropped your phone in a puddle. Its under my pillow." I laughed. "Evil girl!" Peter exclaimed.

I opened a watch just like Peter's from Aunt May, and a charm bracelet from Peter. And hanging off of it was one little snowflake charm. "Oh, Peter, I love it!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

Peter laughed and said thank you to Aunt May and I.


	25. Chapter 25

"Great." I muttered sarcastically, walking into the school. "Now we've got the Green Goblin on our hands. And Harry was my friend," I looked down as tears blurred my vision.

"Becka? What's wrong?" MJ ran up to walk beside me. Her hand flew to cover her open mouth. "Rabecka, your neck!" She exclaimed. I winced.

Right now, I was really, really glad she was Black Cat. I told her what happened. "Oh, Becka!" MJ exclaimed. "Its Harry," I confided. Her eyes went stone cold.

"Harry's been on drugs for two weeks," She admitted. "What?!" she clapped her hand over my mouth. "Have Black Widow meet Black Cat on the Empire State Building. Nine o clock." MJ kissed me on the cheek and walked toward her first class.

I slammed my locker shut and ran to my own.

After school, I met Peter at the Library to study. "I just got signed in at the college," He said. My heart fell. "That's great, Peter!" "I'm just glad I'm not leaving NYC," He laughed.

"Me too." "Anyway, I start tomorrow," Peter pulled his physics book out of his bag. "I still have four months here ." I laughed, nervous. "Your going to ESU, right?" He asked. I nodded. My fingers reached up to rub my neck, but Peter stopped them. "You'll only make it worse," He whispered.

"It burns so horribly bad," I whispered, mostly to myself. "I know—Becky, I swear, when I get my hands on Harry, be'll have a matching scar." Peter promised. "Oh, please don't give us something in common!" I joked.

"I won't let him touch you again." Peter said. 'good luck with that, Spider-Boy,' I thought. I looked at my watch. "Oh, Peter!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?" He stood up. "I've got work and then I'm working on a science project for school." I reached down and slung my book bag over my shoulder.

"See you tonight," I turned to go, but he had grabbed my wrist. "No, Becky. I have a meeting with the science professor tonight and then I'm staying in the dorm. With my science meetings in the evening and school in the day, its too much time and money to come home in the evening." Peter searched my face for emotions. I nodded. "Well, I'll see you later then. Come home sometime," I said. He kissed my cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Turning to leave, I whispered over my shoulder, "I'll miss you," "I'm practically right next door," Peter protested. "That doesn't matter," I said. "I don't understand." Peter furrowed his brow. I hesitated. Did I know? Yes, I did. "You need to figure that out on your own." I walked briskly out of the library, wiping away tears.

I pulled my red uniform out of my back and ducked into a restroom to change. I tucked my jeans and t shirt into my shoulder bag and pulled my coat closer around my waist. I noticed that the window had been replaced, and Moondance Cafe was as bustling as before.

Apparently the story hadn't scared anyone off. After two hours, my parched throat and aching feet begged for a rest, so I bought a cup if tea after my shift. The waitress that has the same shift as I do, Mira, approached my table. "Do you mind?" She asked. I shook my head.

"What are you reading?" I asked. "The Bible," Mira said, smiling. "Does He help you?" I whispered. "God? Every day. He helps you, too." "Why would He?" "Because He loves you." Mira replied. "Does He care about the things I love?" I don't know why I was so interested. "Yes He does. He cares more than anyone else."

"Does praying work?" I asked. "Work? Praying is just a way to communicate with God. He always hears you. He always answers you." Mira stood, slipping her check into her Bible as a bookmark. "I've got a meeting tonight. If you want to talk more about Him, I'd be happy to."

I stood as well, shouldering my bag and draping my coat over my arm. "Thank you. I'll think about it." I promised, walking toward the door. I ran home, changed really fast and swung toward the Empire State Building.

Black Cat was waiting. "What say we find ourselves a goblin?" She suggested. She smiled behind her domino mask. "I'm game. I shot a web at the nearest building. Turns out, we didn't have to go far. We just had to follow the insane cackling and explosions


	26. Chapter 26

I hung upside down from a lamp post, watching Harry terrorize the city in that sick green outfit. "Harry Osborne!" I shouted. "My, my. What are you doing here, princess? Come to watch the show?" Goblin walked up, his horrific mask grinning a metal smile at me.

"No, sorry. I came to stop it," I shook my head. Goblin laughed. "Well, you see, Sweetheart, it'll take a lot more than just you to bring me down," "What about me?" Black Cat grappeled down beside me. "Two chicks come to save the day. How lovely,"Goblin chuckled.

"I'll squish you like the bugs you are." Right as I was replying "every single villain so far has said the same thing," a familiar voice said, "Um, excuse me? Spiders are arachnids." Goblin whirrled around and came face to face with Spider-Man.

"Ah, the life of the party has arrived," He rubbed his hands together. I jumped on him. "Him? I'm insulted!" I tore at his mask until he threw me off. As he stomped toward me, Black Cat jumped down and kicked him in the head, throwing him off balance.

"Hey, if you can manage to steal my suit a dozen times, why not steal his?" Spider Man jerked a thumb back at him. "You don't happen to have bombs on your belt, do you?" I retorted rhetroically.

Goblin walked toward the nearest building and Spider Man and I followed. Black Cat ran off, and I didn't see her anywhere. I heard beeping as my Spider Sense went wild. Spider Man screamed, spun around and jumped on me. A huge explosion jarred my bones and shook the entire block as Spider Man and I hit the ground.

I gently pushed him off and knelt over him, temporarily forgetting about Goblin. "Darn it, Parker. Why'd you do it?" he had deep burns all down his back and legs and neck. "Couldn't let a lady get hurt," he teased. "If you live through this I'll kill you," I muttered. "Which would be faster?" Spider Man asked. "The burns," I threatened.

"You get yourself on that roof, muscle man." I pointed up and choked back tears. I ran to a pharmacy across the street and paid for supplies. Sadly, they didn't have hydrogen peroxide and I had to get iodine. It would sting a huge amount more.

I swung up and deposited the stuff on the ground, Goblin no where in sight. "You don't have to do this," Spider Man protested. "Oh, please. You jump on me, take the wounds and don't even let me clean you up? Its the least I can do at the moment," I took a soft rag and poured a bit of iodine on it.

I blotted his wounds with it and knew immediately that it wouldn't work. I handed him a roll of bandage. "What's this for?" he asked. "You might want to bite it," I said. I took the small bottle of iodine and poured it on Peter's wounds. He moaned, trying not to scream. His pain only brought tears to my eyes. "I'm so sorry," I murmured.

I took a dry rag and blotted them to absorb the excess iodine. Peter groaned. I spread a salve on them, then wrapped him with bandages tightly. "There," I teased lightly. "Now you look like the micheline man." I hadn't put nearly that much bandage, and he pulled his torn suit over it.

"Thanks," he watched me through his ripped mask. "Maybe I should have zapped you to numb the pain." "Ah...uh...ahem...um, no thanks." he stumbled hastily. "I was kidding, Parker," I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see. "But its you I should thank," I stopped laughing.

"You helped me more than I helped you." I said, shooting a web at the building across the street. "Not really. You patched me up pretty well." Spider Man shrugged. "I don't believe that," I said, before swinging away.

**None of the medical scenes are scientifically acurate—it was all guess work, so please don't do anything that you've read here. **


	27. The house

**•I haven't had any reviews for a while! :'( I'm not sure how this turns out, but I hope you like it. I would live suggestions. I see myself about to run into writer's block!•**

* * *

I had already changed my clothes into gray sweats and sat cross legged in my floor, with a book on my lap. I pushed up my reading glasses and twirled a strand of wavy hair around my finger.

I scribbled down some notes in the notebook to my left and turned the knob on my speakers. Pachelbel's Cannon streamed through, the music I concentrated with when studying. My design of a new multi table sat beside me, and I erased a detail.

"Whatcha doin'?" Peter popped his head in my room. "Trying to rebuild my greatest project," I replied somewhat bitterly. The door creaked as Peter pushed it open. "Your hair is wild...er," I commented. Peter rolled his eyes. "I was out running erands for Aunt May," He said.

"I see," Peter flipped a page in my sketch book, and the. More pages. "Spider man, spider man, Black Widow, Scarlet Spider..." He listed, grinning. I flipped the book back to my page. "I'm working. Get lost." I joked. "Uh...nah." Peter shook his head, looking over my shoulder at my book.

"Could you shut the window?" I shivered. "Why is your window open in January?" Peter asked, getting up and shutting it. "I was hot, buuuuut..." I drifted off, tapping my pencil against my book.

"I'm going to take a shower. Nothing exciting is happening in here," He ducked out of my room quickly as I threw my pencil at him. I heard a knock at my window and turned.

Black Cat stood on the fire escape. I jumped up and opened the window. She walked in and stood, straight as a rail. "What is it?" I whispered. "I've got to show you something," She replied. "What?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"This," Black Cat pulled a folded piece of paper from her belt pouch and handed it to me. Ash fell off and it was slightly charred. "I was over at your apartment—looking for anything that might be worth salvaging when I found this hidden in a picture frame." I opened it and gasped.

It was a letter of ownership for a house. "How long was your grandmother saving up?" Black Cat asked. "Not at all, I thought. Why?" I asked. "Its completely paid off. She must have started an account years ago!" Black Cat froze. "Someone's coming!" She ran out the window and flipped away.

"Becky, I—what's wrong?" Peter had a towel over his shoulder, and a pile of folded clothes in his arms, ready to go into the shower. I thrust it out to him, sinking down on the bed. "Are you going to sell it?" He asked. I shook my head. "I want a place to stay after college anyway. I might even move in now, because you've already done so much for me!" i warded off Peter's protests.

"I said 'might'." I reminded. "Well, you think about what you're gonna do and I'll jump in the shower." Peter said, handed the paper back and left the room, his hand brushing mine. I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

"What do I do?" I moaned. Finally, I shut my door and threw open the closet doors. I put a pair of jeans, white blouse, and a gray knit zip up sweater with blue snowflakes on it on my desk.

The next morning I put on the clothes I had laid out and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I had a strand of hair loose that fell down the side of my face, and I slipped on my charm bracelet. I grabbed my purse, slipped on my shoes and walked downstairs.

"Headed somewhere?" Peter asked. "Yeah," I waved the paper from last night. "I'm going to check it out." "Want me to come with you?" Peter asked. "You don't have to, but it'd be great if you did," I shrugged.

Peter stood, grabbed his brown jacket and opened the door. "Thanks," We walked down the sidewalk, I clutching my purse strap while Peter had his hands shoved im his pockets. "Oh!" He muttered. I turned m ly head to look at him. "I'm an idiot," He shook his head at him self. 'no you're not,' I couldn't help but think.

"I meant to give these to you on Christmas but I couldn't find them. I found them last night and nearly forgot about it," Peter laughed and pulled a black box from his pocket. I watched him in curiosity.

He handed it to me, and I stopped walking to open it. They were earrings that matched the snowflake charm on mu bracelet. "Oh, Peter, they're beautiful! Hold this," I gave him the open box and slipped them into my ears, continueing our walk. "How can you do that while you're walking?" Peter asked, smirking.

"Practice," I shrugged, and slipped the case gently into my purse. "I've never seen you wear earrings," Peter said. "That's because they are tiny. I don't have them in now, they're at your house. Mom left them for me," I looked down.

"Well, don't replace those with these. Those are special," Peter said. I laughed. "These are special to me." "Why? They're nothing real fancy," Peter furrowed his brow. I chuckled. "They're special because you gave them to me," "Oh," That made me laugh.

"For a smart kid, it takes you a while to process sometimes," I giggled. "Hey—slow people are smart people," Peter defended himself. "Then I must be brilliant, " I joked. "I'm slow as a snail," Peter laughed as we reached the bus stop.


	28. Off to Jail

**Hi! (again, I know, but I was bored) Thanks, Highlander348, for your helpful suggestion! **

* * *

Peter and I got off the bus ten minutes later and walked toward the address the paper listed. "Here we are," I looked up and smiled. "It reminds me o the house in Stuart Little," Peter said. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. "Good thing, so far," Peter said, walking up. "Have you got a key?" Peter asked.

I was looking at the paper. "Uh...no..." I squinted. Seeing my grandmother's writing in the margins, I read it aloud. "Door Mat." That's all it says. "What the heck doss that mean?" I asked.

But Peter stepped forward and lifted the door mat, cried out in triumph and held up a key. "I'm just glad no one found this paper," I smiled, taking the key.

"You're genius," I said, turning the key on the knob. "I know," Peter grinned and I smacked him in the stomach. "Oof," He muttered. I opened the doorand stepped inside.

There were hardwood floors. My shoes tapped against them as I walked, and I saw a staircase, three doors, and a couple rugs. Peter went upstairs while I explored the kitchen, living room and laundry/bathroom.

"This place is neat and cozy," Peter said. "Granny knew what she was doing," I sighed. "So...?" Peter turned to me with a 'what are you gonna do' look. "Is it legal for me to move in?" I asked. Peter shrugged. "You're under 18, is that good or bad?" "She was my legal guardian, the place is paid off... Oh, I don't know!" I moaned

"We'll figure it out," Peter assured me, wandering around. (I'm not sure, haha, would that be legal?)

"I've got a meeting with one of my teachers af ESU." Peter said. "I can get home," I said, walking out with him. "We've got school tomorrow," Peter thought for a minute. "Sundays are the worst off-school days of the week," He concluded I laughed and pocketed the key.

"Yup," I nodded, heading to the bus stop. He got off before I did, and I watched him enter the Building. I wandered through the wreckageof my apartment. Finally, bored, I went and got into my Black Widow outfit and snuck along the roof tops.

I saw Black Cat below, in an alley, beating the tar out if some guy with a purse. The guy ran off and I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Spider Man sneaking up on Black Cat. I thought about warning her, but decided to watch. Black Cat turned to go on her way and Spider Man followed.

She turned and ran in the shadows between two buildings. I followed by rooftop, watching silently. She stopped, climbed a Dumpster and pressed herself against the wall. I smiled. Spider Man rounded the corner and ran past the Dumpster, and stopped to look around.

Black Cat jumped, latched onto his shoulders and hung on. Spider Man ran to the nearest wall, ran up it and jumped, landing on his back. Black Cat had swung around in front of him.

He shot a web at her domino mask. Anxious, Black Cat yanked off his mask and ran out of his grasp. "Thanks," She said, waving the mask and running away with it. "You've seriously got to stop letting yourself get beat up," I jumped down and landed silently. Spider Man spun around and stared at me through angry brown eyes.

I heard a laugh and spun around. Green Goblin Jr was here. His glyder stopped in mid air when he saw Spider Man. "Pete...?" He asked. "What, Harry?" Spider Man spat. "You killed him!" "No, Harry. I've told you I didn't." Peter said.

"Believe him, Harry. I saw it." I said. "And who are you? Mary Jane?" Harry spat at me. "Who?" I ran up the wall, shot two webs at him and yanked. He smashed into it, and I heard metal crunch.

"Who, then?" "No one you know," I replied, kicking him in the head. I heard beeping and then saw a flash of orange. A web attatched to my wrist and I was yanked to rhe ground as the Dumpster exploded.

"Thanks," I muttered, jumping up. "Got anything better?" Goblin asked. "Oh, Gobbie!" I shouted. He turned around. "How about this?" I leapt through the air, landed on his shoulders and pulsed. His glyder popped and sparked. "Jump!" Spider Man shouted, shooting webs at Goblin.

I dove toward the ground, landed on my feet and watched Goblin fall to the ground. "The glyder," Spider Man said through gritted teeth. "Destroy it," He glared at me until I walked over, placed my hand on it and pulsed, frying it. Then I smashed it against the wall.

Peter yanked off Harry's suit, leaving him in his street clothes. "I'll take him to NYPD," He said. "I'll come," I retorted and grabbed Harry's arm.


	29. Dr Octavius

It had been a week since we hauled Harry to the Slammer. Peter had come home less and less, meetings and homework catching up with him. So, here I was, brooding in my physics class.

"Good morning, students," The teacher greeted. His smile was actually genuine, not 'I'm-planning-on-killing-you-with-the-hardest-science-study-you've-ever-heard' smile. I quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I know you guys are getting bored with all this stem cells and molecules and the elements table," He began. I shook my head furiously. Someone slapped me in the back of the head. Apparently no one shares my enthusiasm for science.

"So I said to myself, 'self,' which is a strange thing to say to yourself," the class chuckled. " 'We should bring in a popular successful scientist,' so here we are. Class, may I introduce you to Dr. Otto Octavius," The famous scientist walked in, his mechanical arms folded beneath his lab coat.

I shot up straight and he saw. Smiling, he began to explain his career as a scientist. The entire class was intrigued when he finally finished. "Please feel free to visit the lab anytime. We are working hard," Otto smiled.

A kid raised his hand. "Did you know Dr. Connors?" Otto and my smiles fell. "Yes. He and Dr. Parker were my best friends." He smiled slightly. "Class is dismissed. Ms. Sanders, may I see you at my desk?" The teacher asked.

I piled up my books nervously and set them in my backpack. Otto stood behind the teacher. "Yes sir?" I looked from the scientist to the teacher. "As I told the class," Otto said. "Dr. Parker—Peter Parker's father—was my best friend. He passed down his skill of science to his son, Peter.

"And now, I am intrigued by your exceeding love and knowledge of science," Otto paused at my confused look. "Peter told me about you," He explained. "Peter is in college and far too busy for anything else. But if you want, you can come work for me. You see, I need brilliant minds like yours around the place," He smiled.

"I...I...I'd love to, but I have a job at the Moondance Cafe," I was honored. "A Café? You can't store up all that knowledge and do nothing with it!" Otto exclaimed. "She doesn't," I whirled around toward the door.

Peter leaned on the door frame, hands in his pockets. "Oh?" Otto smiled at Peter. "You should see all the things she's made," Peter walked in and shook Otto's hand. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Octavius," He said.

"So, Ms. Sanders? Would you like to be a scientist?" Otto turned to me. "Um...my job..." I mentally zapped myself for saying that. "I'll pay you. It's a job, not a volunteer service." Otto wasn't pleading, bribeing or frustrated. He was patient and kind.

I couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to work with you, Dr. Octavius," I shook his hand. "Same with you, DOCTOR Sanders," I said, emphasis on Dr. "Thank you, sir," I said. The teacher, Mr. Laurence, was absolutely tickled.

"Think about it! A student from our school working at OsCorp!" He clapped his hands together. "Oh, Ms Sanders. You are excused," He smiled at me, and I recalled how bitter he USED to be.

"Come on," Peter took my elbow and we walked out. "How are you here?" I asked. "One of my classes was canceled because both the teacber and substitute were unavailable. And its Friday. And its the last class. And I don't have any meetings. And—," "Okay, I get it! Thank you!" I laughed, clapping my hand over his mouth.

"So...exciting day, huh?" "Yeah!" I tied up my hair and then checked my watch. "My shift is starting in thirty minutes." "You don't work there anymore." Peter reminded me. "I know! But I have to go, so I can quit!" I said. "You have to go so you can stop going?" Peter laughed.

"That about sums it up," I said, nodding. Peter pushed open the door and walked outside. "What the..." Peter led me to a red 1999 Camaro. (My brother just got one. They're cool. And cheap.)

"I needed a way of transportation. And this was cheap," He shrugged. "Peter, this is so cool," I looked from the T-tops to the sloped hood. "Glad you like it," He opened the passenger door and I stepped in, looking at the black interior.

"Did you hear about Harry being thrown in jail?" I asked quietly. "What Spider Man and Black Widow did? Yeah," Peter nodded. "MJ said he was on drugs," I admitted. "I knew something had muddled his brain," Peter clenched his jaw.

At Aunt May's house, Peter and I shouldered our backpacks and walked inside, where Peter was bombarded by a hug from Aunt May and a platter of cookies. "One week and it seems like five years," I commented, laughing.

"No kidding," Peter agreed, setting the platter on the table. "I'm going upstairs to change, and then we can all eat these while we watch a movie," He said to Aunt May. "That sounds good,"

For a while, I mulled over how much Peter had changed in the few weeks he was in college. He felt more responsible for Aunt May, and—in a way—me as well. I braided my hair and wound it up, attatching it with a thing-a-majigger that had a comb, a string of beads and then another comb on the other side of that.

I threw on a sweatshirt that was so long it covered my hands and only my finger tips showed. I walked downstairs and met Peter and Aunt May in the living room. "Before we throw in a DVD, I want you to know that Becky now works at OsCorp with Dr. Otto Octavius," Peter said, getting drinks out of the fridge.

"Oh, Becky, that's wonderful!" Aunt May said. "I'm really excited," I admitted. "What should we watch?" Peter handed me an ice cold coke. "You two can pick," Aunt May said. We thought for a bit, and finally chose to devote the night to old black and white comedies, starting with the Andy Griffith Show and moving on to I Love Lucy.

I had a hoarse throat from laughing when I went to bed, even though I've seen both and all of them at least twice. Deciding to end the night with a soothing swing through the city, I changed and flipped out the window. I looked at the midnight blue sky dotted with silver stars.

I heard panicked shouting and turned toward the dock. People were shouting and waving their arms toward the ocean. I looked up to see a ferry coming full speed ahead toward the dock. It was too far out for my web. Even on the closest building it was too far. I took a flying leap, and as I was about to go down shot a web at the boat.

I hit the side and yanked, moaning as I collided with the thick metal. I flipped up, landed lightly and ran to the captain's controls or whatever you call it. I had never been on a ferry, nor did I know how to captain one. Or stop one, for that matter.


	30. Sandman

As it turned out, even if I knew, it wouldn't matter. The Control Center, as I like to call it, had been sabotaged. Wires strewn about the place, furniture upset, walls dented and the controls were crunched, bent, broken and fried. I panicked and ran out, finding that the ferry was about to collide with the dock.

"There's the Black Wido!" I heard screams from land and wished I hadn't. Too much. This was all too much. I looked back at all the passengers on board. "Move away from the dock!" I shouted. "Move away from the dock!" People streamed back into the city, shouting. I ran into the passenger area.

"Listen up!" I shouted. "I need four volunteers!" Everyone was shouting, panicked. Three teenage boys and a teenage girl stood in front of me, waiting for orders. "There are three levels of passenger area on this ferr. Names?" "Tina, Scott, Albert and Jonathan," apparently they all knew each other.

"Tina, I want you to tell everyone in this room to stick together at the very back. Scott do the same thing with the second level, Albert, the third and Jonathan the fourth. Hurry!" They scrambled to do as I said. I stopped an employee "Where is the captain? What happened here?" I asked

"He was killed and thrown overboard! It was yellow. And it looked like...like...it looked like sand," He stuttered, quaking in fear. "Go back with the others." I went back on deck as Spider Man landed beside me. We were closer. So much closer. I shot a web at the nearest building to my right, and then my left. I released continueous webs, trying to slow the hulking ferry down.

Spider Man did the same in front of me, and I felt it slow a bit, but then I screamed, my arms feeling like they were going to pop out of my sockets. My shoulder popped really loud and I dropped my arm, releasing the webs in my right hand.

I immediately knew it was dislocated, from all the pain. I tried to hold on to the webs on my left, but there was nothing to even out the pressure and I dropped to the floor of the deck.

I heard Spider Man fall and then the creaking and splintering of wood. People screamed, both on the ferry and in the city. I scrambled to my feet as Spider Man approached. "Sorry," I said.

"I didn't mean to leave the weight for you," I touched my shoulder and winced. "That doesn't matter. You're hurt," Spider Man pointed out. "Thanks. I noticed." I joked, straightening and placing my hand against my chest.

I turned my arm out away from me and made a fist with my right hand. I gritted my teeth and clutched the fist, easing it back. I groaned as pain exploded in my arm. I did it two more times before I heard the pop and gasped before stretching my arm back.

I realized tears had escaped and my lip was bleeding as I had tried to distract myself from the pain. "Are you a doctor or something?" Spider Man walked over to the railing and called for passengers. "Not even close," I laughed, massaging my arm.

People came out and Spider Man and I eased them down onto land. We had completely ignored the dock and were brushing up against the cement where cars would have entered the boat.

I found a ladder and let it down, and Spider Man and I left, having all the remaining passengers exit the boat. I headed to my place—that was burned to the ground. No one had even touched it. Black Cat was there, waiting for me.

"Did your grandmother have a will?" She asked. "I don't know. I was never around long enough to find out," I said regretfully. "Should we look around?" Black Cat asked. I nodded, looking in picture frames and even the refrigerator.

I saw nothing. I went up to where her room was and gazed around sadly. I hadn't been in here for a long time. Now it was charred and bad the rancid smell of burnt wood. I saw the big picture of Granny and Grandpa's wedding. I picked it up and pulled out the slightly black picture. Something slid out behind it and I saw something that looked legal.

I picked it up, but couldn't see what it said, because the only light was from the street lamp below. I went outside and up to my room in Peter's house, changed and looked at the paper. I gasped, my eyes the size of golf balls.

"Peter!" I ran silently to his room and whispered inside. He rubbed his eyes, looked up at me and frowned. "Rabecka—It's One AM." He said. When I said nothing he sat up. "What's wrong?" he turned on the lamp.

I handed him the paper and he read slowly. "Its signed by a lawyer," He noted. "So its legal?" I whispered. He nodded. I took the will. "She left practically everything to you," Peter said. "I'm all the family left," I murmured. "You mean—no aunts, uncles, other grandparents? Cousins?" I shook my head. "Not that I know of," I said.

"Oh..." He rubbed his eyes. Granny had left valuable jewlery to Aunt May, along with a generous amount of money. To me she left the house that she had just bought. Granny knew she was going to die soon—the date was only a few months ago.

"I have to think about this..." I said, becoming dizzy. "Then why did you come in here?" Peter asked gently, standing to steady me. "I needed you to know," I replied, walking back to my room. I set the will on my desk, along with the wedding picture.

They looked so happy together. A feeling I wish I had. I thought back to the last thing I had told Peter. 'I needed you to know.' What the heck did that mean? It meant something. I know why I said it—I think. I did need him to know.

The next morning, Peter was in my room reading the will again. "What in the name of God's green earth are you doing in here?" I asked, flipping the covers off. "I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Peter muttered.

"That's a nice picture," He said as I put on my robe. "It is," I agreed, smiling sadly. "Do you remember him?" Peter asked. "A little. He died when I was twelve," I whispered. "I'm sorry." Peter had a question in his eyes that he was afraid to ask. I aswered it anyway. "He was killed. Drunk guy comes ambling out of a club with a chick on his arm, wants to show off his muscle and his gun. My grandpa nods and smiles politely to the girl and the drunkie shoots him. As if to protect the girl from 'harm'."

I calmed myself and set the photo in a frame. "That's wrong." Peter said, his voice hard. "He was drunk," "Are you defending him?" Peter asked. "No! Well..." I hesitated. "Becky..." Peter stood and sat on the bed beside me.

"The drunk was my dad," I whispered. Peter's breath caught and his hand found mine. "After that, he came home like nothing happened. No one caught him, and he never got drunk again. I love my dad. He taught me to play the guitar. And then he died of heart attack,"

I had never told anyone. "I'm so sorry," Peter said. "Um...Dad told me all ot this before he died. I was angry at him. First for flirting with women who weren't...well...Mom. Then for killing my grandpa. And for getting drunk. And then three days later he had a heart attack and died on the spot,"

I hastily wiped away a tear. "That was years ago," "It's not easy—losing people you love. But I understand. And I'm here for you." Peter placed a hand on my shoulder, a bit embarrassed about the heart to heart.

"Thanks," I threw a T-shirt over my tank top and when he left I put on a pair of jeans and walked downstairs, will in hand. Aunt May set a platter of pancakes on the table as Peter came stampedeing down the stairs.

Aunt May looked at me. "I could've sworn I just heard an elephant," She teased. Peter frowned playfully at her and I laughed. We ate and I went back to my ruined house. I searched for her jewelry and couldn't find it.

I looked under the bed, in the wall safe, even in the microwave.

Finally, I saw the refrigerator, which still stood in its place. Something gleamed behind it and I pulled it out, glad I was stronger than the average joe—Jane. Whatever. A silver safe sat behind the frige, and I saw the back of the mirror in the other room behind it.

I got it open after finding the key under it and smiled. Granny's diamond necklace, moonstone earrings and sapphire blue and amethyst ring shined back at me. I picked them up and placed them in the velvet bag that lay under them.

I introduced Aunt May to the will and the letter of ownership, then handed her the jewels. "Becky," Peter took me aside. "Promise you won't move out yet. Please? Please stay with Aunt May?" I realized what I had forgotten. Aunt May would be all alone.

"Of course. I promise," I said.

That night, I landed in an alley behind a robber, grabbed him by the collar and webbed him to a building. I turned away from him and saw something...sand? That moved toward me on the ground.

I jumped up, latched myself to a building and watched in horrified amazement as the sand formed a fist and shook it at me. I ran up the wall and was met by Black Cat and Spider Man. Spiderman webbed her foot, jerked her and she tripped. I saw her grab a knife but Spidey webbed her in a cucoon.

Spider Man removed the black domino mask and wig. He stepped back in shock.

"Mary Jane?!"

**Read book three called The Arachnid Legacy. **

**Chapter one should be up soon!**

**Please please review!**


End file.
